


Ich will bei dir sein

by meerkat_hater



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Autistic Decisions, Autistic Translator, But some situations are funny, Crossover, Dark Comedy, Fellcest - Freeform, Gen, I write that it's fun, M/M, Papyrus is an asshole, Sibling Incest, Soul Sex, Sweet Dreams, but it isn't, idk why, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-03-27 19:45:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13887858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meerkat_hater/pseuds/meerkat_hater
Summary: UF!Папирус, как обычно, грубо обходится со своим старшим братом, но кое-кто вмешивается в привычный ход вещей. Но, как ни странно, маленький скелет не хочет ничего менять.Как бы дружелюбно не было его новое окружение, UF!Санс просто хочет вернуться назад к своему брату, в то время как тот переворачивает всё подземелье с ног на голову от волнения.





	1. Первый день

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ich will bei dir sein](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8512447) by [Viereck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viereck/pseuds/Viereck). 



Каждая кость Санса отдавала болью. Папирус вышел из себя, когда обнаружил своего брата в Хотленде, а не на посту. На глазах целой толпы высокий скелет избивал Санса до пор, пока тот не потерял способность двигаться. Только спустя некоторое время ему удалось объяснить этому неуравновешенному ублюдку, что Андайн отпустила его. Она выглядела скрытной, будто что-то замышляла, но Санс был не настолько глуп, чтобы спрашивать. Нет, он использовал образовавшееся время, чтобы проверить свои ловушки, чтобы Папирусу не пришлось жаловаться на избыток свободного времени у брата.

Но, к сожалению, тот мог пребывать только в двух эмоциональных состояниях: злой и до жопы злой.

Высокий скелет немного успокоился, но даже и не думал извиняться за это небольшое недоразумение. Напротив, Санс рано или поздно сделал бы что-нибудь, чтобы заслужить наказание. Папирус просто позаботился обо всём заранее. Этому куску дерьма не должно казаться, что в очередной раз сотворив какую-то херню, он сможет уйти безнаказанным.

— Ты ничего не можешь сделать правильно! Десять минут назад одна ловушка сломалась из-за того, что в неё попал кролик. Это обязано было броситься тебе в глаза! — ворчал Папирус, хмуро уставившись на брата.

— Я… Я только пришёл, Б-босс… — прохрипел Санс, пытаясь подняться и удержаться на своих подрагивающих ногах.

— Оправдания! Ничего, кроме оправданий! Как разочаровывающе! — ворчал высокий скелет, а затем чрезмерно резко обернулся. — Тебе повезло намного больше, чем ты думаешь, поскольку я, Великий Папирус, уже выполнил всю работу сам! — он бросил убийственный взгляд через левое плечо. — Исчезни из моего поля зрения до того, как я забуду о тебе!

«Ты имеешь в виду немедленно?» — подумал старший скелет, но инстинкт самосохранения заткнул его дерзкий рот вовремя. Никогда в жизни Санс так не радовался своей способности телепортироваться, как сейчас. Со всеми этими повреждениями ему явно не удалось бы уйти далеко. Папирус, с другой стороны, проделал огромный путь на своих двоих до Хотленда, только чтобы проверить свои ловушки. Таким образом, у Санса было немного времени, прежде чем брат вернётся вместе со своим плохим настроением.

С этой мыслью он исчез в краткой красной вспышке магии, а появился уже в своей комнате. Наконец-то дома. Санс тяжело вздохнул.

Осторожно и с болезненным стоном маленький скелет устраивался на своём матрасе, старом и протёртом. Его ушибленный копчик не выдерживал сидячего положения, поскольку почти не было никакого буфера между ним и жёстким полом. Аккуратно и мягко маленький монстр лёг и вздохнул с облегчением. Сейчас каждая секунда была на счету. По крайней мере, ему каким-то чудом подвернулась возможность вздремнуть, хотя, если Папирус вернётся и найдёт его спящим, наказания не избежать. Но, на самом деле, Сансу было откровенно всё равно. Он не спал три дня, а головная боль сводила его с ума. Было слишком много дел, усложнённых его младшим братом-мудаком, постоянно ворчавшим под руку.

Он закрыл глаза и постарался расслабиться, а со знанием, что Папируса нет дома, и каждый первый легко может проникнуть через поломанную дверь его комнаты, это было довольно трудно. Несколько раз маленькое тело истошно вздыхало в попытках найти относительно удобное положение. Ворча, Санс накрылся грязным одеялом, которое было скорее формальностью, поскольку ни одежду, ни кроссовки он снять не потрудился. Но это не сильно его беспокоило на пути в ненавистный мир кошмаров.

 

Папирус стоял перед потоком лавы. Светящаяся масса угрожающе мерцала, прямо как красные точки размером с булавочную головку в его глазницах. 

«Нужно было макнуть Санса головой в лаву,» — подумал высокий скелет, сердито скрестив руки на груди. Больше никаких глупых оправданий, никто больше не будет его тормозить, ни за кем не придётся следить, словно нянька. 

Санс был старшим! У него должно быть больше ответственности! Как вообще они с этой бесполезной кучей мусора смогли выжить в детстве в подземелье? Единственное, что спасало Санса снова и снова — его хитрость. Но и она не была вечной. Рано или поздно появлялся Папирус, вытаскивавший его из передряг. Он так устал постоянно быть начеку только из-за того, что Санс как-то с ним связан. Высокий скелет был уверен, что прямо сейчас его брат где-то лежит и ленится. Он буквально мог почувствовать нервный стук в своей затылочной кости.

Сердито фыркая, Папирус направился дальше, подтолкнув несколько мелких камушков в поток лавы.

 

Санс сидел на диване и, по неизвестной ему причине, держал в руке молочный коктейль с трубочкой. На упаковке была размытая надпись: «НОВИНКА со вкусом горчицы», но само её содержимое подозрительно пахло клубникой. Забавно, потому что он ненавидел клубничное молоко. 

Маленький монстр огляделся и спросил себя, почему он сидит на диване, а телевизор не работает. Ну, если пристально посмотреть на стену, то скорее в голову придёт вопрос, где вообще телевизор. И почему Босс ещё не бросил его через половину комнаты, из-то того, что ему не принесли кокосовый коктейль. 

— Папирус? — позвал Санс по привычке. — Босс?

Никакого ответа. Именно поэтому он решил провести время положив ноги на кучу старых газет, откинувшись на диван и попивая отвратительное клубничное молоко.  
Но расслабиться не получалось из-за проклятой стиральной машины, грохотавшей справа от него. Почему вообще она была здесь, а не в ванной? К тому же, в гостиной не было ни водопровода, ни сточных труб, из-за чего работающая стиральная машина смотрелась ещё более чуждо. 

Санс встал, подошёл к машине и вытащил вилку из розетки, которой там, вообще-то, быть не должно, но ничего не изменилось. В ярости, он ударил по белому металлическому корпусу, и внезапно стало тихо. На его кроссовках чувствовалось что-то влажное. Из-под машины побежала лужа воды, промочившая не только его обувь, но и ковёр. 

Он тяжело сглотнул. Ну замечательно, новая будет стоить целое состояние…

Когда Санс повернулся, чтобы взять несколько газет, в попытках исправить положение, он заметил чёрную жидкость, стекающую по стенам. Тягуче и медленно. Масса быстро покрыла собой стены, а затем и пол, смешиваясь с вытекшей из машины водой. 

— Гастер? — тихо прошептал маленький скелет и почувствовал, как его колени погружаются в холодную жидкость.

По его зову из залитой чёрным стены появилось белое костяное лицо. Изуродованное и разбитое, но улыбка на нём ещё никогда не выглядела счастливее. Гастер вытолкнул себя из стены, с длинной одеждой, будто сотканной из дёгтя, и отделёнными от тела ладонями, парящими неподалёку от него.

— Гастер… М-мне это снится, да…? — спросил Санс, скорее разочарованно, нежели удивлённо.

Его гость кивнул, а его изломанная усмешка отвратительно громко скрипнула, когда он попытался что-то сказать.

В настоящий момент маленький скелет был уже по бёдра в угрожающей чёрной жидкости и мог почувствовать, что и с потолка на его череп падают всё новые холодные густые капли.

— Я нашёл способ спасти тебя, Санс, — объяснил Гастер на языке жестов.

— Спасти меня? Это я должен тебя спасать! Секунду… А от чего ты вообще собрался меня спасать? — нерешительно спросил маленький монстр.

— Это только вопрос времени, когда твой брат забьёт тебя до смерти в порыве гнева.

— П-Папирус? Н-нет, ты всё неправильно понял! О-Он же мой брат! О-Он просто пытается помочь! Если бы я не был так слаб, у нас бы не было причин ссориться… М-Моя вина, н-не его… — удручённо сказал Санс, отводя взгляд от Гастера. 

Чёрная масса уже доходила ему до груди и стекала с носовых косточек и подбородка. Когда Гастер издал хриплый звук, который можно было бы интерпретировать как смех, маленький монстр снова посмотрел на своего визави.

— Я знаю, что творится у него в голове, — размышлял Гастер. Он слегка повернул свою сломанную голову, и чёрная жидкость потекла из его рта. — Так будет лучше для тебя.

— С-Стой! Подожди! — Санс отреагировал паникой, когда почувствовал жидкость у своей шеи.

Неожиданно земля исчезла у него из-под ног, и он провалился в холодное ничто Гастера. Санс мог лишь слышать оторванные от реальности шумы, похожие на технические помехи.

 

С криками, маленький скелет проснулся и резко прямо сел на своём матрасе. Последнее действие было большой ошибкой…

— БЛЯТЬ! — вскрикнул он от боли и потёр свои повреждённые рёбра. 

Ещё один из этих сраных кошмаров! Собственно, как обычно… Как же Санс ненавидел свою жизнь!

Холодный пот бежал по его лицу, а руки панически дрожали. Тяжело дыша, маленький скелет бросил взгляд из окна комнаты. Огни города ещё горели, так что, должно быть, ещё день. К счастью для него. Это значило, что Папирус до сих пор в патруле. Да и если бы младший брат услышал бы его крик, то уже ворвался бы в комнату, сорвав дверь с петель, и согнал его с матраса. Такое уже случалось.

Санс, хрипя, стёр пот со лба и глубоко вздохнул. Случайно бросив взгляд вниз, на свои ноги, он заметил, что его одеяло было синим. С каких это пор у него было нечто подобное? Его девиз гласил: я буду носить только чёрное до тех пор, пока наука не изобретёт что-либо более тёмное. За исключением красного, потому что красный чертовски крутой цвет! Подобная логика применялась и к его спальным принадлежностям, что делало всё ещё более запутанным. 

Позволив себе немного осмотреться в поисках чёрного одеяла, он заметил лишь больше несостыковок. Опорные конструкции комнаты были целы, как и обои. Кучи мусора исчезли, и их заменили разбросанные тут и там носки. И, что, вероятно, ввело его в ступор сильнее всего, так это чёртова беговая дорожка, непонятно что делающая посреди комнаты.

Маленький скелет злобно скривил лицо, презрительно фыркнув. Это точно был какой-то своеобразный способ Папируса сказать, что он должен начать тренировать свою ленивую задницу. Скорее всего, этот ублюдок притащил её сюда, пока его старший брат мучился от кошмаров. Иногда этот ебаный эгоист мог быть весьма креативным, даже если это никак не сочеталось с его темпераментом.

Вымученно поднявшись, Санс прислонился к стене, всё ещё дрожа. Переварив, наконец, всю новую информацию, он испугано рвано выдохнул. Было только одно объяснение тому, что его комната выглядит так хорошо, как много, много лет назад… Он до сих пор спит.

Маленький монстр проковылял несколько раз по комнате туда и обратно. Ну замечательно! Что дальше? Клоуны влетят в грёбанное окно верхом на бензопилах? 

Срать на усталость! Он просто хотел проснуться! У него явно не было настроения для следующего кошмара!

Ворча, Санс подошёл к стене и уставился на неё убийственным взглядом. Без комментариев он положил руки на обои и несколько раз ударился черепом о твёрдую поверхность.

— Давай же! — шептал он себе. — Просыпайся уже! — затем ещё один сильный удар.

Шипя, скелет схватился за голову и отшатнулся на несколько шагов назад. Как же, блять, больно!

Ну, может быть, он, наконец, проснётся… И… Ох, блять… Ох, блять! Бляблябляблябля!

На лестнице был слышен звук шагов. Они были легче, чем обычно, им не хватало привычной ярости, но, скорее всего, это просто воображение Санса. В момент в нём вспыхнула паника, намного хуже, чем прежде, так, что его ушные отверстия заложило от шума внутри головы. 

Когда дверь открылась (и, на удивление, не впечаталась в стену), в дверном проёме стояла фигура, черты которой неоспоримо принадлежали его брату. 

— М-мне т-так жаль, Босс! — маленький скелет упал назад и отполз как можно дальше от двери при помощи ног. — М-мне очень жаль! Правда! Пожалуйста, не делай мне больно, Босс! Это больше не повторится! — всхлипывал Санс, вздрагивая и крепко прижимая руки к лицу в защитном жесте. 

Но ударов или пинков не последовало. Никаких яростных криков и никаких рук, хватающих его за горло и душащих.

— Санс…? — встревоженный голос звучал очень похоже на Босса, но слишком сладко, чтобы действительно принадлежать ему.

Осторожно, маленький монстр приоткрыл правую глазницу и посмотрел через щель между своими дрожащими руками вперёд.

 

— Где ты шляешься? — нетерпеливо ворчала Андайн по телефону.

— Я уже сказал, я в пути! — фыркнул Папирус в ответ, прикрывая мобильный от снега и ветра.

— Тогда поторопись! Нам нужно сделать всё максимально быстро и незаметно!

— Ты так и не сказала, в чём дело, — подметил высокий скелет, шагая своими длинными ногами по сугробам.

— Скажу, когда ты будешь на месте! Телефоны слишком ненадёжны! 

— Прекрасно… Я скоро буду около поста Санса.

— Очень хорошо! Встретимся у входа в Руины!

— Понял, — ответил Папирус и повесил трубку.

Высокий скелет вернул телефон в нагрудный карман своей чёрной униформы и немного поправил шарф. Он не знал, в чём дело, только то, что это очень важно и что его сраный брат не должен ни о чём знать. Глубоко внутри него теплилась надежда, что Андайн не хочет видеть Санса мёртвым, но, конечно, Великий Папирус никогда бы этого не признал. Если поступит приказ устранить своего старшего брата, конечно же, он подчинится! Всё ради королевской гвардии!

Папирус уже мог видеть заснеженную крышу часового поста, и последние отрывки сноудинского леса остались позади. Расположение этой точки было просто идеально. Если человек упадёт в подземелье, то ему непременно придётся пройти через Руины прямиком сюда. К сожалению, пост абсолютно не имел никакого смысла, так как его бесполезный брат постоянно покидал его без всякой причины. Но высокий скелет не был настроен расстраиваться из-за этой ленивой кучи мусора, гораздо сильнее его интересовало секретное задание, которое было у Андайн.

Мысленно прокручивая у себя в голове каждый возможный сценарий, Папирус не заметил, как наступил на ветку, увязшую одним концом в снегу. Большой холодный ком выстрелил ему прямо в череп, сползая на шарф и за шиворот мундира. 

— Что за…? — яростно рявкнул монстр и сорвал шарф с плеч. 

Было ясно, что это случилось с ним снова! Он подозрительно огляделся вокруг, но, к счастью, никого не было рядом, чтобы заметить его смущение. Папирус убрал холодный снег со своего черепа и встряхнул красную ткань в своих руках. Некоторые особенно цепкие кусочки льда пришлось отрывать от шарфа отдельно, но зато потом он был пусть и мокрым, но зато без снега.

Ворча, он обмотал текстиль вокруг шеи и нехотя зарылся в него лицом, пытаясь в это же время хоть как-то согреть замёрзшие руки в карманах своих кожаных штанов.  
Пройдя пустующий часовой пост, Папирус обнаружил, что, собственно говоря, его ловушки не смогли остановить Андайн. Барьер из древесных стволов, возведённый им прямо на узком мостике, был разломан в щепки. Безусловно, почерк главы королевской гвардии. Нужно будет исправить эту ловушку чуть позже вечером или, по крайней мере, завтра утром. Шанс поймать человека был слишком мал, чтобы оставлять её так, разрушенной и непригодной.

Папирус продолжил свой путь, следя за тем, чтобы высокие каблуки его сапог не застревали в зазорах между досками моста. Такое происходило несколько раз во время возведения деревянного барьера, а однажды даже у него сломался каблук, но Сансу как-то удалось починить сапоги своему младшему брату. Вероятно, это была первая и единственная его чистая работа.

Достигнув, наконец, твёрдой земли, Папирус посмотрел вперёд, на двери Руин. Они были приоткрыты, и, вероятно, Андайн ждала внутри. Чего бы его начальница ни хотела от него, им нужно было быть максимально осторожными и не привлекать лишнего внимания. 

Высокий скелет взялся за край двери и с силой попытался открыть её полностью, но слишком поздно заметил, что петли проржавели насквозь и ужасно громко скрипели и пищали. Папирус вошёл, закрыв за собой дверь уже гораздо более плавно и мягко.

— Наконец-то ты здесь! — прорычала Андайн, направляясь к своему ученику. — Ну, даже если мне удалось избежать любопытных глаз, то теперь, благодаря тебе, половина подземелья знает, где мы!

Раздражённо выдохнув, Андайн сильно толкнула своего ученика ладонью в левое плечо.

Папирусу пришлось мобилизовать каждую крупицу своей силы воли, чтобы не попытаться перерезать горло своей наставнице.

— Ну… — начал скелет со скрипом зубов. — Что именно я должен здесь делать?

— Пошли, я покажу! — сказала Андайн и повернулась на каблуках.

Оба монстра вместе бежали по длинному коридору с каменными стенами, воздух в котором был спёртым и пропитанным запахом плесени. Очевидно, Ториэль было не по вкусу проветривать это место. Кстати о ней… Где эта старая сука? 

Прежде чем Папирус успел спросить, Андайн уже начала подниматься по лестнице в конце коридора, и скелет последовал за ней. Наверху его ждало, по всей видимости, жилое помещение. Деревянные половицы скрипели от каждого движения, хотя скелет вовсе не был тяжёлым. Этот дом, должно быть, был построен довольно давно, ведь полы настолько прогнили и даже были изъедены термитами. Это доказывали небольшие отверстия в дереве.

— Ториэль ждёт нас? — спросил, наконец, Папирус, продолжая следовать за своей начальницей, как хорошо воспитанная собака. Эта мысль неимоверно его злила.

— Я бы так не сказала, — Андайн рассмеялась и повела его в гостиную.

В комнате было приятно тепло, а в камине ещё слабо тлели угли. В большом кресле, стоящем посреди комнаты, торчало одно из копий Андайн. Оно прошло через спинку и застряло прямо в гнилом полу. На сиденье лежало смятое чёрное платье, едва покрывающее кучу пыли под ним.

— Король знает, что здесь произошло? — спросил Папирус, совершенно не тронутый этим зрелищем.

— Косвенно да. Он сказал, что если его бывшая будет доставлять проблемы, мне нужно будет о ней позаботиться, — сказала монстр-рыба, будто забавляясь, и безумие мелькнуло в её глазах.

— Ты позвала меня сюда только чтобы показать труп, или здесь есть какой-то подтекст? 

Андайн схватила своего ученика за ворот и прижала к ближайшей стене.

— Думай о том, с кем и каким тоном разговариваешь! — раздражённо прошипела она, глядя прямо в глазницы Папируса.

Тот же трясся от накопленной ярости. Вся его злость отзывалась болью в грудной клетке. Его собственная душа будто сама готова была вырваться наружу, только чтобы начисть рожу этой рыбине.

— От тайного источника стало известно, что в руинах недавно был замечен человек.

— Человек?! — спросил Папирус с заметным любопытством.

— Да! Но он, видимо, не покидал этих помещений. Так что он или ещё здесь, или Ториэль уже успела его прикончить. В обоих случаях нам нужно найти человеческую душу! А  
если этот кусок мяса уже мёртв, то будем надеяться, что эта безумная карга не успела сломать такую ценную душу!

— Эгоистичная сука, — фыркнул высокий скелет, бросая взгляд на кучу пыли в кресле. — Только потому что она не согласна с королём, мы всё ещё застряли тут внизу!

— Надеюсь, это ненадолго. За этим мы здесь! Так что двигай свою костлявую задницу и начинай искать!

 

— Санс? Всё в порядке? Я слышал, как ты кричал… 

Маленький скелет посмотрел в лицо своему брату полным недоверия взглядом. Ну, по правде, не своему брату, а кому-то чертовски на него похожему. Его разум никак не мог сложить все кусочки головоломки вместе.

Беспокоясь, Папирус опустился на колени перед маленьким скелетом и успокаивающе положил ему руку на плечо, но от этого прикосновения Санс в страхе подпрыгнул и прижался ближе к стене. Фаланги его пальцев впивались в ткань красного свитера. Пот капал со лба маленького монстра, и он чувствовал, что близок к обмороку.

— Ты… Ты не Санс, да…? — спросил чужой Папирус всё тем же милым и сладким голосом, что и раньше.

— Н-ну… Я… Я… — давай же, Санс, думай, просто скажи, что произошло! — Ээм… — Да, очень красноречиво… Браво…

— Но ты так похож на него! Да ещё и сидишь в его комнате! Почему? — спросил Папирус, не скрывая любопытства, но бессознательно более резким тоном, чем раньше.

— Я… Я могу объяснить, Босс! — выпалил маленький скелет инстинктивно. — Ну, точнее… Я бы с удовольствием объяснил… Н-но не могу…

Гастер… Гастер как-то связан с этим! Разве он не говорил, что спасёт его от младшего брата? Санс посмотрел на мягкое лицо чужого Папируса и вопрошающе склонил голову. Так вот что происходит, когда ты пытаешься защитить меня, Джи*? Ладно, согласен, этот Папирус не похож на холеричного подонка. Однако это впечатление может быть обманчиво… Лучше не вестись на всю эту чушь.

— Хм, это не имеет значения! — Папирус радостно рассмеялся. — Пожалуйста, будь нашим гостем, пока не вспомнишь! Возможно, я, Великий Папирус, смогу помочь тебе вернуться домой! И Санс, конечно, тоже охотно поможет! — продолжал он, будто предложение погостить незнакомцу, который может быть грабителем или убийцей, спонтанно появившемуся в его доме, было абсолютно естественным и разумеющимся. 

Санс начал понимать. Это, должно быть, другая временная линия. Он повернулся в сторону и бросил взгляд в окно. Монстры на улице смеялись и ходили за ручку. Что, чёрт подери, за обдолбанная временная линия...?

Маленький скелет обернулся и испугался, увидев Папируса, вставшего в полный рост. От боли Санс схватился за свои повреждённые рёбра, о которых уже почти забыл… Было бы слишком славно.

— Ох, тебе больно? Мне позвонить врачу?

— Нет! Я имею в виду… Нет, не беспокойся. Я просто… Ударился о дверь. И всё. Скоро совсем пройдёт, — солгал маленький скелет, чтобы не показывать свою слабость, как и говорил ему брат.

— Йо, бро, я дома! — раздалось из гостиной, и можно было услышать, как хлопнула входная дверь.

— Санс! Ты не поверишь, что случилось сегодня! — восторженно крикнул Папирус.

— Тогда спускайся и расскажи мне! Я так голоден, что если что-нибудь не съем, то упаду замертво! Я же просто кости да кости!

Выражение лица Папируса мгновенно помрачнело.

— О мой бог, Санс!

Снизу был слышен задорный смех.

Маленький монстр замер как вкопанный возле окна. Разве в ответ на эту дурной каламбур Папирус не должен сбежать вниз и свернуть шутнику шею? Он чувствовал себя так же, как когда его брат бросил в него кирпич. Полностью оглушённый и с пустотой в голове. Но секундочку… Как он может существовать дважды в одной линии времени? Это невозможно! Или это и есть та зловещая возможность, которую нашёл Гастер, чтобы спасти его? Бывший королевский учёный, вероятно, как-то исказил пространство и время, чтобы создать такую аномалию. Санс надеялся, что больше никаких повреждений нет. 

— Пойдём! Я познакомлю тебя со своим старшим братом! — радовался Папирус, придерживая дверь для своего мрачного гостя.

Санс засунул руки в карманы своей чёрной зимней куртки и поплёлся вперёд. Каждый шаг отзывался болью, но ему нельзя было показывать этого. Не в этом чужом мире, без брата, который мог бы его защитить при необходимости.

Оба скелета прошли по коридору. Через перила Санс осматривал новую обстановку. Дом был прибран, и пахло в нём приятно. Целая мебель, а на дверях никаких видимых царапин. В гостиной стоял диван с зелёной тканевой обивкой, и не следа чёрной кожи, как у него дома. И как они чистят его после альтернативных способов развлечения, если фильм слишком скучный? Санс принял решение пока что не сидеть на этом диване…

Спустившись по лестнице, Папирус поспешил на кухню, где, очевидно, и был его брат. Взволнованно он вытолкал того в гостиную и гордо презентовал их нового гостя.

— Санс! Я нашёл того, кто выглядит прямо как ты! Прямо в твоей комнате! Разве не потрясающее совпадение? Я, Великий Папирус, предложил ему остаться у нас на какое-то время! Мы сможем устраивать ночёвки каждый день!

— Вау, секунду, если всё идёт в том направлении, о котором я думаю, мне лучше будет поспать под мостом! — отрезал Санс, угрюмо взглянув на высокого скелета.

— Эй, Папи… Не мог бы ты приготовить для нас спагетти, пожалуйста? Я бы хотел немного поближе познакомиться с нашим новым другом… — сказал другой Санс, уставившись с тёмными глазницами и неправильной улыбкой на другого себя.

— Конечно! Мастершеф Папирус очарует вас своими навыками кулинарии! Ох, это напомнило мне кое о чём… Как тебя зовут на самом деле?

— Санс…

— Тебя тоже зовут Санс? Вауви! Какое замечательное совпадение! Но если мне нужно будет позвать тебя, мой брат тоже откликнется! — Папирус задумался. — Мне не нравится идея называть кого-либо из вас Санс-1 или Санс-2, потому что это заставит одного чувствовать хуже, чем другого! Придумал! Я назову тебя красным Сансом из-за твоих необычных красных глаз! — высокий скелет указал на своего гостя. — А ты, дорогой брат, синий Санс! Так мы не запутаемся! Нье-хе-хе-хе!

— Папирус… Спагетти… — сказал синий Санс, всё ещё пялясь на новоприбывшего.

— Конечно, конечно! Готовьтесь к гастрономическому удовольствию! — с этими словами высокий монстр скрылся на кухне.

Видеть Папируса таким было пиздец странным дерьмом. Каким-то образом даже более жутко, чем его вспыльчивый брат-мудак. Но до того, как одетый в чёрное скелет успел сломать себе голову всем этим, его двойник подошёл к нему, и, на его вкус, слишком близко.

— Как, во имя всего святого, ты попал сюда? И как мы оба можем существовать одновременно?

Ох, видимо, «синий Санс» так же хорошо был осведомлён о временных линиях и аномалиях, как и он сам.

— Откуда мне знать? — солгал красный Санс и презрительно фыркнул. — У вас в доме есть пепельницы? Мне бы сейчас не помешало закурить.

— Послушай, приятель, очевидно, что ты из другой временной линии. Помоги мне понять, что здесь происходит.

— Приятель, я уже сказал, что не знаю. Я просто спал, а когда проснулся, уже был здесь. А потом оказался на буксире у твоего брата, прежде чем успел понять хоть что-то. Скажи, он всегда такой?

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — спросил синий Санс.

— Я имею в виду, что он такой милый и сладкий, что я рискую заработать диабет, находясь рядом с ним.

— Конечно, он всегда такой. А что? Каков тогда твой брат?

Одетый в чёрное скелет фыркнул, будто был оскорблён этим вопросом.

— Ох, да он просто сущий ангел! — саркастично сказал красный Санс, скривив светящиеся точки в глазницах. — К сожалению, я вижу его очень редко, потому что он то учит детей-сирот читать, то работает на раздаче еды бездомным.

— Лааааадно, — бросил синий Санс, и белые точки снова появились в его тёмных глазницах. — Ну, думаю, мы застряли в этом вместе, — он подмигнул своему двойнику, усмехнувшись. — Пойдём, время поесть. Ох, я сейчас бы не отказался от мяса на косточке**.

Санс непонимающе посмотрел на другого скелета. Ох, чёрт… Эти хреновые каламбуры наверняка доведут его до ручки…

 

Папирус возвращался домой. К счастью, идти от Руин было недалеко. Вместе с Андайн они действительно нашли человеческое тело, маленькое, лежащее на постели в детской, будто спящее. Но никакой души не было поблизости. Монстрам придётся подождать ещё немного… И в следующий раз Ториэль не сможет помешать. По крайней мере, их работа была полезна в перспективе.

В это время большое освещение начало понемногу гаснуть, обозначая вечер. На расстоянии можно было разглядеть свет в окнах домов. Сноудин был небольшим поселением с малым количеством жителей, но ночью он производил впечатление целого города. 

Папирус устал и был в плохом настроении. Это был долгий день, полный неприятностей. Он ненавидел то, как Андайн смотрит на него сверху вниз. Но скоро. Очень скоро… Он займёт её место. Высокий скелет с нетерпением ждал момента, когда сможет размозжить её лицо в пыль.

Когда Папирус дошёл до знака с названием города, в его поле зрения попали первые за долгое время монстры. Он на секунду замер и посмотрел налево на качающийся от ветра светильник под навесом. Когда братья-скелеты только переехали сюда много лет назад, Санс написал поверх «Добро пожаловать» баллончиком «Идите на хуй» на широкой вывеске. Маленький скелет нашёл это крайне забавным, но, как претендент в королевскую гвардию, Папирус не мог позволить ему оставлять такое негативное впечатление. К счастью, на них никто и не подумал, но Папирус всё равно преподал урок своему брату, используя его череп и ближайшую твёрдую поверхность.

Ворча, высокий скелет подошёл к своему дому и остановился около почтовых ящиков, чтобы проверить почту. Счета. Счета. Счета. Реклама. Он угрюмо закрыл ящик, злясь про себя, что у Санса был целый день, но он даже не потрудился разобрать сраную почту! С письмами и флаером в руках Папирус поплёлся к входной двери, по пути доставая ключ из кармана брюк. Он вошёл в гостиную и удивился, что нигде не горит свет. Вероятно, его бесполезный брат проспал весь день.

— САНС! — рявкнул Папирус на весь дом, нажимая на выключатель. — САНС! Клянусь, если ты сейчас же не придёшь, я прикончу тебя!

Никакой реакции. С новым всплеском ярости, высокий скелет бросил почту на кожаный диван и поднялся по лестнице. Перила скрипели всякий раз, когда его рука на них сердито сжималась. Дойдя до комнаты своего брата, Папирус полностью выбил её шаткую дверь. Раздражённый гвардеец с силой ударил кулаком по выключателю. 

— Санс! — снова нервно рявкнул Папирус, чётко, однако, понимая, что здесь никого нет. 

Удивлённый, высокий скелет развернулся и направился к ванной, осмотрел и её, но никого не нашёл.

— Санс! Где ты, уродец, спрятался?

И опять нет ответа. Младший скелет обыскал весь дом, даже чердак, но он был совершенно один. Хммм. Если эта пустая трата пространства была не здесь, значит должна быть у Гриллби.

Папирус достал свой мобильный и набрал номер Санса. Но когда он поднёс его к ушному отверстию, то не услышал ничего. Ни гудков, ни статического шума, ни сигнала соединения. Ничего. Даже голосовая почта не сработала. Это уже было очень странно. 

Фыркнув, высокий скелет положил трубку и набрал номер этого сраного торгаша. Через небольшой промежуток времени кто-то, наконец, ответил.

— Гриллби у аппарата, чем могу помочь? — спросил высокий высокомерный голос огненного элементаля на другом конце провода.

— Это Папирус! Санс сейчас просиживает штаны в твоей забегаловке, которую некоторые по ошибке называют баром?

— Нет. Его не было целый день. Я уже хотел сам позвонить и спросить, где он.

— Ты действительно наслаждаешься тем, что мой брат усугубляет свои проблемы с алкоголем у тебя, да? — прорычал скелет с чётко и расстроено.

— Что могу сказать? Он мой лучший клиент, — элементаль рассмеялся.

— Позвони мне, если он появится! — крикнул Папирус в трубку, а затем прервал вызов.

Вероятно, Санс снова сбежал. Всякий раз, когда этот рохля не так что-то понимал, он думал, что побег — лучшее решение. И через два дня приползал обратно, прося прощения. А Папирус жалел его! Вот где мог спрятаться этот кусок дерьма? Было ясно одно: как только он снова получит своего брата в руки, то не позволит ему уйти больше никогда!

 

Сансу стоило больших усилий держать свой язык за зубами. Он сделал небольшой укус спагетти и еле подавил рвотный позыв. Ох, блять, это было отвратительно!

— Нье-хе-хе! Посмотри на это страстное выражение лица нашего нового друга, брат! Он, похоже, истинный любитель пасты! — с гордостью радовался Папирус. — Не волнуйся, красный Санс! Здесь ещё много!

Скелет, одетый в чёрное, криво улыбнулся и вытер пот со лба.

— Хей, а откуда у тебя этот золотой зуб? — небрежно спросил синий Санс, продолжая есть спагетти как ни в чём не бывало.

— Санс! Ты не можешь просто спрашивать о таком! Зубная гигиена — очень личная тема!

— Ч-что? — среагировал их гость с небольшой задержкой. — Это не имеет никакого отношения к чистке зубов! — раздражённо возразил он.

— Хах?! И как же тогда ты потерял зуб? — невинно спросил Папирус.

— Честно? Я получил в рожу! И зуб просто вылетел! Вот и вся история! Мой брат подкинул мне идею поставить золотой, потому что это выглядело бы более угрожающе, — сердито сказал их гость, не глядя запихивая следующую порцию спагетти себе в рот. Ох, чёртово дерьмо… Он положил руку на свою грудную клетку.

— Н-но кому в голову пришло сделать нечто настолько ужасное? — спросил высокий скелет потрясённо, но одновременно грустно.

— Это была моя вина… Я проспал, а Босс ждал меня… Никто не может заставлять его ждать… — тихо сказал красный Санс, не поднимая головы.

Одетый в чёрное скелет до смерти испугался, когда Папирус поднялся со своего места и быстрыми шагами обошёл стол, направляясь к нему. Инстинктивно их гость подался назад, прикрывая своё охваченное страхом лицо руками.

— М-мне жаль! Пожалуйста! Я… Я не хотел звучать так!

У красного Санса не было времени среагировать, когда длинные руки прижали его к чужой груди. Подрагивая, его красные глаза посмотрели наверх, чтобы встретить лицо, слишком добродушное для Босса.

— Не беспокойся, новый брат! Пока ты с нами, с тобой ничего не случится! Я, Великий Папирус, позабочусь о тебе! — твёрдо сказал высокий скелет.

Красный Санс был совершенно перегружен этой ситуацией. Он не мог ничего с собой поделать. Против его воли горячие слёзы текли по его скулам, и чем сильнее он пытался их подавить, тем больше получал. Папирус держал маленькое тело в объятьях и одной рукой прижимал его голову к своей груди, слегка поглаживая.

— С-спасибо, Б-Босс! М-мне так ж-жаль! — плакал их новый брат.

Синий Санс скептично наблюдал за этой сценой.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *У нас тут всё как в Echotale. Буква G там была.  
> **В оригинале был скейк ти-бон (T-Bone). Ну, игра слов. Заменено тем же самым, только сбоку.


	2. Две недели спустя

— САНС! — крикнул Папирус в мерцающей пещере.

Шёпот истоптанных эхо-цветов подхватил его слова, как и каждый день до этого, будто насмехаясь над высоким скелетом! Королевский гвардеец снова был в патруле, только теперь всё его внимание сосредотачивалось не на ловушках и поимке человека, а на поисках пропавшего брата. Ещё оставалась возможность, что Санс просто где-то прячется, а не лежит пылью на дне канавы. 

Папирус злился на своего бесполезного брата и злился на самого себя, потому занимался такой чушью, добровольно искал бремя себе на шею.

Рассерженный, высокий скелет посмотрел вниз на один из голубых эхо-цветов, затем присел на корточки и зарычал на растение, которое тотчас выдало ему этот звук обратно. Папирус замер и задумался на минуту.

— Санс, если ты это слышишь, позволь сказать, что я ищу и рано или поздно найду тебя! И на твоём месте я бы показался ДО ТОГО как это произойдёт! 

Маленький цветок повторил это сообщение несколько раз. Папирус поднялся и пошёл дальше, стараясь шуметь как можно меньше, чтобы послание не стёрлось или изменилось.

Пробежав какое-то расстояние, ворчливый скелет столкнулся бедром с чем-то маленьким. Папирус посмотрел вниз и увидел безрукого монстра-ящерицу в подходящем чёрном свитере, не имеющем рукавов. 

— Ох…! Прошу прощения, сер! — сказал он. Неподдельное восхищение сияло в глазах ребёнка.

— Снова ты… Скажи, ты бездомный или настолько ненавидишь своих родителей, что постоянно шатаешься в Вотерфолле? 

— Нет, сер! Я жду Андайн! Она проходит здесь раз в день!

— И ты ждёшь её здесь каждый день? Такой маленький, а уже сталкер! — фыркнул Папирус, презрительно скрестив руки на груди.

— Вы до сих пор ищите своего брата? — спросил маленький монстр, проявляя больше любопытства, чем следовало.

— Да. Видел сегодня мелкого скелета с золотым зубом и в вонючей меховой куртке?

— Нет, сер! Я уже спросил всех, кого знаю, но никто никого подобного не видел!

— Держи глаза открытыми! Это приказ! —высокий скелет оттолкнул ребёнка в сторону коленом и пошёл дальше.

— Да, сер! — пискнул он позади него.

Папирус буквально прожигал воздух, спускаясь глубже в пещеры. Санс ещё никогда не сбегал так надолго, и, конечно же, найти его было той ещё задачкой. Никто не знал, куда бы он мог пойти. Но, высокий скелет знал точно, было множество монстров, желающих смерти Санса. Эта пустая трата места, несмотря на все свои недостатки, пыталась выглядеть угрожающе, в основном при помощи пиздежа. Но, по правде, только его младший брат был причиной, по которой этот крикун был жив. Папирус с самого детства тренировался каждый день, не позволял себе малейших слабостей. Именно так ему удалось создать столь впечатляющую магию и не менее впечатляющую репутацию. Он всегда должен был быть вдвое более угрожающим и напористым. За себя и своего брата.

Папирус замер на мгновенье.

Вероятно, кто-то воспользовался шансом, что Санс был ослаблен гневной атакой собственного брата. В конце концов, он же наказал маленького скелета публично. Все, кто смотрел на это знали, что избитый Санс был лёгкой добычей. Наверное, кто-то проследил за ним, как только пути братьев разошлись. 

Внезапно он почувствовал, будто в его грудной клетке что-то взорвалось, а осколки застряли в рёбрах. Папирус сжал кулаки в приступе чистой ярости. Он направился в обратную сторону быстрыми шагами. Ему срочно нужно было выбраться из этой пещеры и позвонить Андайн. Им было что обсудить.

 

О чём не знал высокий скелет, так это то, что за ним следили. Ребёнок, который только что ждал главу королевской гвардии, неподвижно стоял на обочине и смотрел на своего недавнего собеседника. Яркая жёлтая чешуя посерела, а большие выразительные глаза окрасились в холодный белый цвет. Он посмотрел вправо, будто там был кто-то, кого никто, кроме него, видеть не мог.

— Доктор. Он выглядит, будто страдает, — сказал он монотонным голосом в никуда.  
Тёмная фигура, несуществующая на самом деле, бросила взгляд на ребёнка сверху вниз и скривила изломанный рот в язвительной усмешке.

 

***

 

Одетый в чёрное скелет задыхался в грязи. Красный острый сапог втаптывал его череп в пыльную землю, а затем Босс замахнулся и жёстко ударил его между рёбер. Санс задыхался. Так чертовски горячо. С трудом он опёрся на свои локти и колени как раз своевременно, потому что через мгновенье его младший брат натянул поводок в своих руках. Слишком тесный ошейник врезался в шейные позвонки маленького монстра, а струйка слюны текла по его подбородку.

Санс посмотрел вверх на мрачное лицо Папируса. Видя, как его старший брат пресмыкается перед ним, тот коварно ухмылялся. Дрожь от страха вперемешку с похотью прошибла повреждённый позвоночник Санса. Он наклонился ещё ниже и благодарно поцеловал кончик сапога, которым только что получил удар. 

Подскочив от страха, Санс проснулся, покрытый потом. Он бегло огляделся, осознав, что до сих пор находится в гостиной в другой временной линии. Как и прошлым утром. Скелет позволил себе упасть обратно на диван, при этом ударившись головой о подлокотник.

— Блять! — сердито выругался он, потирая затылок.

Это была четвёртая подряд ночь, в которую ему снился его великолепный братишка, а просыпался он в таком состоянии. Во всём подземелье бы не нашлось достаточно холодной воды, чтобы остудить его разгорячённый таз.

Санс уставился в потолок, вытирая пот со лба. Нужно признать, эти две недели были для него сродни отпуску. Он давно не чувствовал себя так хорошо физически. Обычно травмы появлялись на нём так часто, что было сложно сказать, где заканчиваются старые и начинаются новые. Но изо дня в день его тоска по Боссу усиливалась. Ещё в собственном мире, Санс, испытывая такого рода страх разлуки, следовал за своим младшим братом часами просто чтобы побыть рядом, а когда тот начинал что-то подозревать, просто телепортировался подальше.Папирус не был идиотом и постоянно винил Санса в том, что тот занимается такой чепухой вместо работы, но никогда не мог это доказать. К счастью.

Но больше всего он скучал по моменту, когда это прекрасное тело прижималось к нему. Укусы, цепи, этот проклятый длинный язык из эктоплазмы… То, что он испытывал скорее романтические, нежели братские чувства к этому мудаку, было не совсем тем, о чём стоит трепаться. Это всегда было их маленькой больной тайной.

Задумчиво Санс проскользнул рукой под свой свитер и тоскливо погладил одно особенное ребро. Где-то месяц назад Папирус вцепился в него зубами, как чёртова акула, во время одной из их игр. Боль тогда была невыразимо сильной. Со своей сильной челюстью и острыми клыками, высокий скелет мог бы легко сломать эту тонкую кость, приложив чуть больше усилий. По сей день на её гладкой поверхности оставались шрамы. Он тяжело вздохнул от накатившего чувства, а его бёдра безотчётно дёрнулись.

— Вижу, ты проснулся, — синий Санс ухмыльнулся, наблюдая со второго этажа за другим собой и опираясь локтями на перила. — А у тебя, похоже, 'твёрдые' времена?

Красный Санс замер, сидя на диване с пунцовым лицом, и гневно что-то пробормотал на такой нахальный комментарий. Только не снова. Одетый в чёрное скелет готов был бросить в пресс для мусора своего двойника, лишь бы не слышать этих дурных каламбуров.

— Что меня выдало? Открытые глазницы или то, что я не лежал? — ворчал красный Санса, надувшись, и притворился, будто вовсе себя и не трогал. 

— Ну, твоя ругань по утрам как петушиные крики. Больше не нужно ставить будильник, — другой скелет ухмыльнулся, спускаясь по лестнице в боксерах, майке и пушистых тапках. — Хотя я уже говорил, что не стоит употреблять подобные выражения, когда Папирус поблизости.

— Да ты изнежил его! Как ему стать воином, если ты его чуть ли не пеленаешь?

— Я горжусь, что мой брат по сей день может оставаться настолько невинным. Не у каждого есть такое счастье. Это привилегия, — сказал синий Санс, присаживаясь на диван. — Не знаю, смог бы я справиться, будь он таким же тираном, как твой брат.

Одетый в чёрное скелет посмотрел на своего двойника, как дичь на охотника. Он не сильно распространялся о Боссе в принципе. А даже если и так, никогда не называл его братом или Папирусом.

— Мой брат заботится обо мне и желает мне только лучшего! Так что думай о том, что говоришь! — бросил он оскорблённо.

— Да, конечно. Как там было? Ударился о дверь? — синий Санс показал кавычки в воздухе. — Каждый раз, когда Папирус слишком резко двигается или злится, ты сжимаешься в страхе.

Эта дешёвая подделка назвала его трусом?!

— Ох, не знал, что ты прошлой ночью получил докторскую степень по психологии. Поздравляю, — саркастично брюзжал красный Санс.

— Каждый раз, когда у тебя паническая атака из-за моего брата, ты называешь его боссом. А когда речь заходит собственно о твоём Боссе, то это всегда как-то связано с наказаниями. Мне не требуется моя степень по физике, чтобы сложить два и два, — синий Санс вздохнул и спокойно откинулся назад. — Если захочешь поговорить об этом, мои уши всегда открыты, — он указал на своё отверстие своей височной кости и подмигнул своему двойнику.

— Скажи мне лучше, нашёл ли ты способ вернуть меня в мою временную линию!

— Пока нет. Ты и сам знаешь, как это всё сложно. Особенно с этими временны̒ми аномалиями.

— Подожди… Аномалии… Если линия времени сбросится здесь, то что будет со мной? — спросил красный Санс с явным беспокойством.

— Хороший вопрос… Но, к сожалению, того, кто мог бы на него ответить, довольно трудно… достичь… 

— Гастер… — пробормотал одетый в чёрное скелет.

— Секунду, ты знаешь Гастера? — удивлённо спросил синий Санс.

— Конечно, знаю! В конце концов, он же притащил меня сюда!

— Разве ты не говорил, что не знаешь, как попал сюда?

— Ну… Да… Я знаю только, что за этим стоит Гастер, но не как он это сделал… 

Синий Санс выглядел раздражённым. И уязвлённым. Красный Санс задался вопросом, был ли другой он настолько же близок с Гастером.

— Братья! — раздался в комнате радостный голос, от которого оба скелета на диване чуть ли не подпрыгнули.

— Эй, бро, как поспал? — спросил синий Санс, не подавая никаких признаков прежних эмоций.

— Просто фантастически! В этот раз я ехал по длинному шоссе на огромном грузовике! С кепкой, жилетом и кантри! Ну, по крайней мере, до тех пор, пока я не захотел перекусить и не поставил грузовик на стоянку! Нье-хе-хе!

— Звучит круто, бро, — его старший брат улыбнулся, как обычно.

— А что вам снилось? — воодушевлённо спросил Папирус.

— Не могу вспомнить, — синий Санс пожал плечами и посмотрел на своего двойника. — А как насчёт тебя? Приснилось что-нибудь интересное, приятель? — он хитро ухмыльнулся.

Одетый в чёрное скелет снова покраснел и бросил на другого себя убийственный взгляд.

— Пас, — он скрипнул своими заточенными клыками.

— Ну, тогда я пойду одеваться, Папи позаботится о завтраке, а наш дражайший новый брат пойдёт и примет ледяной душ, — синий Санс тихо посмеялся и соскользнул с дивана. 

Их гость так и остался сидеть на зелёном предмете мебели, непонимающе пялясь на двух других скелетов. Ему действительно необходимо было поговорить с Гастером…

 

***

 

— Радуйся, что его, наконец, больше нет, — пробормотала Андайн, сделав очередной глоток рома.

Папирус в этот момент расхаживал из стороны в сторону по её гостиной, даже не коснувшись своего напитка.

— Это дело принципа, понимаешь! — ворчал он, не прекращая движения. — Убийство моего брата — косвенное нападение на меня! Если я сейчас дам слабину, то всё, над чем я работал, бессмысленно! Я должен наказать их!

— Это непросто, если не знаешь, кто преступник. Ты часть королевской гвардии и знаешь законы. Линчевание разрешено только если есть неопровержимые доказательства, ну или хотя бы обоснованные подозрения. Никогда не понимала этот закон. Убийства в драке же не запрещены.

— Да, я и сам знаю! Поэтому мне и нужна твоя помощь. И помощь Альфис! — сказал скелет и сел напротив своей начальницы. — Она недавно рассказывала, что изобрела машину, которая позволяет раскалывать преступников быстрее, чем раньше. Судя по описанию, похоже это на иглы с электродами, воткнутые в душу, чтобы получать информацию против воли. Якобы работает это всё от электричества. Она сказала, что нужно только подключить провода к душе. Да любой дебил так сможет!

— А она сказала, что все испытуемые поджарились на этом чуде техники? После всего они могли только сидеть на стуле и пускать слюни, а интеллект у них был как у гренки.

Папирус обречённо вздохнул и сделал длинный глоток алкогольного напитка. Это было так разочаровывающе!

— Не волнуйся, Папирус, — неожиданно Андайн безумно рассмеялась. — Всякий, кто трогает моих людей, мёртв заочно! У меня свои пути и средства! — она покачала остатки тёмной жидкости в стакане. — Представляешь, совсем недавно узнала от анонимного информатора, что сейчас в подземелье ведётся незаконная торговля наркотиками. Да тут просто необходимо устроить парочку рейдов! А если нам удастся найти вещи, одежду или ещё что от твоего брата, то это так, счастливый случай, — она подмигнула своему гостю. — А так как, к большому сожалению, у меня полно других дел, я передам заботу об обысках моему ученику.

Улыбка Папируса была пугающе коварной. На королевскую гвардию всегда можно было положиться!

Потребовалось только лишь два часа, чтобы получить разрешение короля и собрать поисковый отряд. Догго, Догами и Догаресса должны были сопровождать Папируса. На самом деле, псы были не совсем тем, чего бы ему хотелось, но было уже неважно. Несмотря на то, что Догго мог видеть только движущиеся объекты, он был быстр и легко догонял любого. И хоть зрение Догами и его партнёрши, Догарессы, было недостаточно чётким, но их обонянию не было равных. Папирус ещё неделю назад дал им приказ, чтобы они сообщили, если учуют Санса, и дал им для этого его футболку. Запах уже должен был так закрепиться в их памяти, что в доме они различат его без особенных проблем. А сам же скелет был так хорош, как все псы вместе взятые. 

Они начали со Сноудина. С места, куда Санс, вероятнее всего, попал после телепортации. Папирус подошёл к зданию и распахнул дверь. Это была городская библиотека, разграбленная и находящаяся в таком упадке, что едва ли хоть один монстр подземелья остался здесь, чтобы почитать что-нибудь. Слишком опасно. Большинство брали книги на дом, но возвращали крайне редко. Король построил библиотеки из лучших побуждений: дети, находящиеся на домашнем обучении, потому что родители не решались отправлять их в школу, могли бы иметь доступ к необходимым учебникам. Квалифицированная рабочая сила всегда необходима. Да и строилось всё это на налоги.

Библиотекарь был поражён, увидев королевскую гвардию, поэтому спрятался под прилавком. Папирус подошёл и перегнулся через него, чтобы достать испуганного монстра-птицу за воротник. Мощным рывком он поднял его и поставил на ноги, а затем убийственно уставился на меньшего монстра.

— Это рейд! Надеюсь на ваше сотрудничество! — жутко прорычал скелет, хлопнув по прилавку разрешением короля.

Библиотекарь не стал утруждаться проверкой бумаг, слишком напуганный, что королевская гвардия может напасть на него в любой момент. 

Оставив перепуганного монстра, скелет направился к книжным полкам. Там он брал в руки книгу за книгой, пролистывая их страницы в поисках спрятанных предметов, а затем небрежно бросая их на пол. Пока Догго стоял снаружи на страже, Догами и Догаресса пробирались сквозь крупное здание. Папирус огляделся и заметил позади полок ещё больше смежных комнат. Поиски, вероятно, займут больше времени, чем запланировано… 

 

***

 

Синий Санс отправился на работу (как он сам, по крайней мере утверждал), оставив двух других скелетов дома. Папирус сидел на диване и воодушевлённо смотрел шоу Меттатона по телевизору, взволновано сжимая колени, то и дело напряжённо наклоняясь вперёд, а его глазницы сияли восторженностью. Создавалось впечатление, будто он или готов был в любой момент подпрыгнуть, или слечь от инфаркта. Красный Санс, с другой стороны, сидел за стулом у обеденного стола и наблюдал на ним.

У него были такие плохие, скверные мысли… Непристойные и неправильные… И чем больше маленький скелет окунался в них, тем чётче и острее они становились. Было бы, несомненно, необыкновенным опытом, разорвать этот огромный пучок чистейшей радости и детской невинности. С его Боссом, к сожалению, ему не представилось подобной возможности. В своём переходном возрасте тот больше был озабочен тем, как бы запихнуть другому монстру в горло свой язык, нежели тренировками магии. Как раз в это время его младший брат начал щеголять по округе облегающих шмотках и в сапогах на высоком каблуке. Было действительно весело, наблюдать, как Папирус приземляется с высоты этих ходуль прямо на рожу. Менее забавно было, когда высокий скелет выгонял из их общей квартиры своего брата, тяжело работавшего весь день, чтобы остаться наедине с каким-то случайным монстром. С тех пор Папируса стало не так уж просто уломать. Конечно, теперь, когда Санс мог бы принести пользу… Жизнь просто ненавидела его. 

Скелет, одетый в чёрное, поднялся, зарыв руки в карманы куртки. Медленно, как хищник на охоте, он подкрался к своей жертве. Высокий монстр, похоже, вообще его не заметил, поскольку передача была в самой кульминации. Поэтому Санс присел рядом с Папирусом, решив выждать немного, когда шоу слегка сбавит обороты, чтобы завоевать немного внимания. 

Через несколько минут последовала ключевая фраза: «Мы вернёмся после небольшой рекламной паузы!»

Папирус посмотрел направо и только сейчас обнаружил, что его новый брат пришёл составить ему кампанию.

— Ох, я тебя совсем не заметил! Разве передача не потрясающа? Меттатон такооой классный! Но, конечно же, не такой классный, как Великий Папирус! Нье-хе-хе! — сказал он так счастливо, будто получил лишний подарок на рождество.

— Да, ты прав. Никто не может быть круче тебя, — сольстил маленький скелет, пододвигаясь на пару сантиметров ближе.

— Мне нравится это в тебе, красный Санс! Ты всегда распознаёшь мои достоинства! Нье-хе! 

— Ты и понятия не имеешь, — промурлыкал старший из них. — Но скажи мне, Папирус… Разве ты не хотел бы заняться чем-то более интересным? — спросил он наигранно невинно и положил руку на колено своего собеседника. 

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — переспросил тот любопытно, не имея ничего против вторжения в своё личное пространство.

— Ну, знаешь, мы могли бы повеселиться. Ты и я. Что думаешь? — продолжил Санс и начал гладить чужое бедро.

— Чем ты хочешь заняться? Поиграть в настольные игры? Приготовить что-нибудь вкусное вместе? Или мы можем пойти наружу и построить снеговика?! — последняя идея, казалось, нравилась младшему монстру больше всего.

Санс остановил свои движения, а его взгляд был прикован к Папирусу. Ёбанное дермище, да он в жизни не сможет совершить с ним такое! Эта версия его брата была такой невероятно милой. Это просто нечестно! Он чувствовал желание завернуть высокого скелета в мягкое одеяло и почитать ему, как своему брату, когда тот был маленьким. С отчаянным выражением лица он убрал руку обратно в карман и опустил голову. Босс был прав… Он просто был слишком слаб и мягкосердечен… Никто бы в его мире даже не засомневался… Медленно, но верно маленький скелет погружался в себя. Он не стоил того. Не вписывался ни в эту временную линию, ни в свою собственную. Вызывал у каждого только грусть и гнев. Санс окончательно утонул в отвращении к себе.

— Хей, тебе нехорошо? Выглядишь больным… — обеспокоенно спросил Папирус, но его новый брат не ответил.

Высокий скелет печально посмотрел на пол, а затем неожиданно схватил своего гостя и крепко обнял. Тот сначала испугался по привычке, пока в полной мере не ощутил вокруг тепло чужих костей. Санс недоверчиво посмотрел на улыбающееся лицо Папируса.

— Пожалуйста, не грусти, новый брат! Я же здесь! С тобой ничего не случится! — сказал он успокаивающе и мягко прижал к себе маленькое тело.

Ох, нет… Он снова разрыдался… Какой же слабак! Всхлипывая, Санс вжался крепче в тёплые объятья. Маленький скелет никогда не знал такой нежности и действительно боялся, что подобная любовь или привязанность в его временной линии просто переломит ему шею в один момент. Ему и так тяжело было жить без брата, но эти проявления нежности вызывали в нём лишь больше тоски и слепой надежды. Он не знал, как после этого будет терпеть дома жестокое обращение. Все его попытки выстроить вокруг себя жёсткую броню были окончательно разрушены в этой временной линии. 

Папирус откинулся назад, потянув за собой своего нового брата. Он мягко погладил маленького скелета по черепу, в полглаза наблюдая за передачей по телевизору. 

— Я думаю, ты тоже очень классный. И не позволяй никому внушить тебе обратное! — твёрдо сказал Папирус. 

Санс свернулся в маленький трясущийся шар, рыдая под длинными руками, и прижался к чужой груди. Был так приятно просто лежать здесь.

Как сильно он хотел сейчас быть со своим Боссом. Больше, чем что-либо в этом мире… Всё ещё всхлипывая, маленький скелет тихо уснул.

 

Санс открыл глаза и увидел деревянный ящичек с бутылкой горчицы в нём. Медленно маленький скелет начал понимать, что находится на полу своей часовой станции, но от взгляда на жёлтую бутылку непроизвольно улыбнулся. Папирус так и не нашёл его небольшой тайничок. Брат бы просто оторвал ему голову, если бы узнал, что Санс позволяет себе выпивать в рабочее время.

Маленький скелет поднялся на ноги, придерживаясь за сиденье своего табурета. Он недоверчиво огляделся. Что-то было не так. В сугробах прямо рядом с его станцией счастливо играли дети. Многие из них кидались снежками, другие строили снеговиков, а некоторые просто играли в догонялки. На самом краю этого бедлама сидело несколько посмеивающихся мамаш. Санс не мог вспомнить, кто вообще поставил там скамейки. И почему они все так счастливы? Снаружи слишком опасно для детей! Безответственный сброд…

— Эй! — раздражённо крикнул скелет, но никто не обратил внимания. — Это вам не детская площадка! Я пытаюсь работать!

И его нервные крики, и он сам были проигнорированы. Поэтому Санс покинул свою станцию и направился прямо к смеющимся матерям. 

— Я королевский часовой, и я требую, чтобы вы немедленно съебались отсюда! — рявкнул маленький монстр, но снова не был услышан. 

Почему у него не было дробовика как раз на такой случай?

Санс обернулся и увидел своего брата, стоящего около его пустой станций. Ох, блять, только не это… Суетливо маленький скелет побежал обратно к заснеженной постройке, но остановился рядом с Папирусом. 

— Х-хей, Б-Босс! Ч-что привело т-тебя с-сюда? — спросил он так невинно, как мог, пока как бы невзначай медленно зашёл внутрь станции и сел на табурет.

— Я просто хотел посмотреть, чем занят мой старший брат, — ответил Папирус, неожиданно не проявляя ни враждебности, ни агрессии.

— Н-ну… Я… Я просто хотел прогнать этих отбросов! — он указал на играющих детей. — Ты и сам з-знаешь, что з-здесь небезопасно… — нужно было правильно выбирать слова. — Мой долг, как часового, следить, чтобы здесь не слонялся никто! К-кроме тебя, конечно! Ты же гвардеец, ты должен патрулировать! Опасности здесь, в лесу, конечно, ничто для тебя!

— Санс… — сказал младший скелет так спокойно, что у его брата холодок пробежал по позвоночнику. — Ты выглядишь нервным, — эти слова прозвучали скорее, как утверждение, нежели упрёк.

— Я… Я… — заикался Санс, не зная, что сказать. — С т-тобой всё в порядке, брат?

Папирус немного переместился и остановился прямо напротив часовой станции. Маленький скелет сжался.

— Я имел в виду Босс! — исправился он быстро.

— Со мной всё хорошо, просто немного беспокоюсь о тебе… Не хочешь сходить со мной к Гриллби?

— Х-хочу ли я… Что? — Санс еле подавил своё желание встать на табурет и потрогать лоб своего брата. — Пожалуйста, не пойми неправильно, но… Ты пьян…?

— Как тебе это в голову пришло? Я просто хотел тебя порадовать, вот и всё! — Папирус приветливо улыбнулся.

Санс, в это время, был полностью истощён морально. Мир разрушается, он видит все признаки этого! Его лицо выглядело бледнее обычного, при том что состояло из белых костей. Он стёр пот со лба рукавом куртки, а затем взглянул на брата. В этот раз он выглядел по-другому. Да, конечно, это всё ещё был Папирус, но только тот, из странной временной линии. Он улыбался, как обычно, мило, а дети, играющие где-то позади, внезапно оказались уместны. 

Маленький скелет запаниковал, когда холодные руки легли на его плечи. Рывком Санс повернулся и увидел знакомую фигуру, угрожающе мрачную и лишь отчасти принявшую чёткую форму.

— Гастер! Так рад тебя видеть! — выпалил Санс и лишь потом вспомнил, что Папирус всё ещё стоит перед станцией и видит всё это.

Но когда маленький скелет оглянулся, его встретила лишь всепоглощающая тьма. Вся его станция была погружена в холодную черноту. И играющие дети, и их матери, и его новый брат — все они обратились в ничто. Он шумно сглотнул.

Руки на плечах Санса повернули его так, что он был вынужден посмотреть на бывшего королевского учёного. Тот создал две новые продырявленные руки и уставился мёртвым взглядом на своего собеседника.

— Тебе нравится? — показал Гастер жестами. — Разве в этом мире гораздо лучше, чем в твоём собственном? Все счастливы, никто не пытается вонзить нож в спину, — бывший учёный скривил свой изломанный рот, выглядя довольным собой.

— Тут правда очень хорошо… — Санс вспомнил тёплые объятья и милое гостеприимство. — Но, Гастер… Я…

— Он живёт своей жизнью, Санс, — задумчиво показал Гастер, погладив меньшего монстра по скуле одной из своих рук. — Он ни за что не отклонится от своих целей. Ты знаешь.

— Да, но… Я… Мой брат по мне совсем не скучает…? 

Гастер задумался на мгновенье, а затем его рот расплылся в широкой усмешке, ещё более угрожающей из-за вида его сломанного черепа. Бывший учёный решил солгать. Для Санса так будет лучше. Тоска по брату когда-нибудь ослабнет. Папирус же попадёт в ловушку собственных воспоминаний, до чего, впрочем, никому уже не будет никакого дела. Со своей новой семьёй маленький монстр теперь будет в хороший руках. Гастер знал. Как знал абсолютно всё. Его улыбка стала ещё шире.

 

Внезапная смена пейзажа снова напугала Санса. Оглядевшись, маленький монстр понял, что находится в отеле Сноудина. Громкий грохот заставил его обернуться.

— Я сразу понял, что мы напали на верный след! —фыркнул Папирус, а затем прижал хозяйку гостиницы лицом к прилавку. — Сохраните улики! — приказал он, как обычно, раздражённо.

Догго держал в лапах пакетик порошка, подозрительно похожего на наркотик. Папирус, между тем, надел на плачущую женщину наручники, а затем схватил её за волосы и поднял на ноги. Маленькие крольчата прятались в страхе за приоткрытой дверью. Отель вообще выглядел так, будто внутри взорвалась бомба. Очевидно, обыску подвергся каждый квадратный миллиметр. Рейд, как понял Санс. Догами вывел преступницу, и Папирус самодовольно положил руки в перчатках на бёдра. Потеряв мать, крольчата горько плакали.

— ТИХО! — крикнул высокий скелет на них, и дети разбежались так быстро, как могли.

Санс хорошо их понимал. Он и сам рефлекторно вздрогнул и почувствовал необходимость спрятаться куда-нибудь. Но остался на месте. Его душа потяжелела будто на целую тонну и заставила его медленно упасть на колени.

Его стремление просто коснуться брата было ошеломляющим. Но, по всей видимости, Гастер был прав… Папирус живёт своей жизнью дальше… Выполняет свои обязанности королевского гвардейца, а без Санса, ненужного балласта, высокому скелету ничего не стоило добиться большего. Они оба знали…

Санс почувствовал, будто убил большу̒ю часть своей души. Только мёртвая пустота. Он убрал руки в карманы куртки, фальшиво улыбнулся и повесил голову. Так пусто…

Маленький монстр повернулся обратно, стараясь не расплакаться перед Гастером. Он знал, что бывший королевский учёный видел всё, в том числе то, как много раз Санс рыдал в своей комнате, но лицом к лицу — это совершенно по-другому.

— Я… Я всё понял, ладно…? — пробормотал Санс, уставившись на деревянный пол под своими ногами. — Пожалуйста… Пожалуйста, верни меня назад…

Гастер зашёлся звуками помех и холодно погладил своего собеседника по голове. Тёмная густая масса полилась на контрастный ей белый череп, но Сансу было уже всё равно.

 

***

 

Папирус стоял в опустошённом отеле. Оставшись наедине с собой, он сжал кулаки. Гнев кипел в нём, и что-то в его мыслях, давно, как он думал, утерянное, сдавливало его истерзанную душу острыми когтями. На самом деле то, что они нашли наркотики, было очень удачным совпадением. Так, по крайней мере, можно было продолжать рейды без особенных проблем. Но даже каких-то следов его бесполезного старшего брата найти не удалось. Просто безумие! Будто Санс взял и растворился в воздухе!

В негодовании высокий скелет покинул гостиницу, озираясь. Следующим в списке был Гриллби. Папирусу была отвратительна сама мысль обыскивать его грязную лачугу. Весь этот тяжёлый запах жира вперемешку с сигаретным дымом, заполняющий все комнаты. Но, тем не мене, существовал большой шанс, что там может найтись что-то действительно полезное.

Вместе с Догарессой скелет направился к любимой забегаловке своего брата. И как Сансу удавалось заходить сюда на регулярной основе, да ещё и запихивать в себя всё это жирное дерьмо, которое здесь по ошибке называют едой? Для Папируса это навсегда останется тайной. С громким рычанием он толкнул входную дверь, но Гриллби, сидевший на табурете и читавший газету, даже не шелохнулся. Вероятно, информация о рейдах распространялась довольно быстро, и никто не хотел иметь дел с королевской гвардией.

Прежде чем подняться, элементаль отложил своё чтиво в сторону и поправил очки. Со своей обычной фальшивой и чрезмерно надменной улыбкой этот торгаш встречал гостей.

— Ах, добро пожаловать в моё скромное заведение! Могу я принести вам что-нибудь выпить? — сказал он со слишком поддельным дружелюбием.

— Оставь это для себя! — прошипел Папирус раздражённо. — Мы здесь, чтобы обыскать твою забегаловку на предмет наркотиков.

— Хмм, да, слышал об этом. Но, пожалуйста, не принуждайте себя, — продолжал Гриллби уверенно, вернувшись к газете. — Только не трогайте мои бутылки. И вам лишняя работа, и ещё Азгору придётся возмещать ущерб. А это будет вычтено из ваших зарплат, и никто не выиграет. 

Только из-за этих слов Папирус бы с радостью бросил стол в сторону полки с напитками. Теоритически, он мог бы даже покрыть расходы. Они с Сансом отложили немало денег. Однако если этот мелкий неудачник так и не найдётся, то эти деньги придётся пустить на аренду дома. Только одной зарплаты, чтобы покрыть это, да ещё и коммунальные услуги, совершенно недостаточно. В таком случае, вероятно, Папирусу пришлось бы на неопределённый срок покинуть Сноудин и вернуться в Новый Дом. А это срывало все его планы. Он хотел остаться в провинции, чтобы поймать человека как можно скорее. И его души будет достаточно, чтобы обрести силу, с которой будет возможно свергнуть Андайн и занять пост главы гвардии.

— Папирус! — сказала Догаресса, вырвав своего коллегу из его мыслей. — Я чувствую запах твоего брата!

Так и знал! Гриллби точно был как-то связан с исчезновением Санса! Не скрывая любопытства, Папирус следовал за монстром-псом, поймавшей след, до барной стойки. Там она остановилась около одного из стульев и обнюхала его.

— Здесь! Он пахнет Сансом! — подтвердила она, повторно обнюхав сидение. 

Папирус ударил себя ладонью по лбу и вздохнул разочарованно и нервно. Конечно же стул пах его братом! В конце концов, Санс регулярно сидел здесь в течение многих лет!

— Просто ищи дальше! — крикнул он на собаку. — Тупая дворняга!

Поддавшись на провокацию, Догаресса угрожающе зарычала, но вовремя осеклась, опасаясь, что Папирус сорвётся и убьёт её в приступе ярости. 

Тем временем Догго и Догами вернулись. Они задумчиво переглянулись, услышав небольшую стычку их коллег, видимо, прикидывая, смогут ли они втроём скрутить Папируса. Но одного резкого взгляда скелета через плечо хватило, чтобы псы, опустив уши, вернулись к работе. Бар не был особенно большим или сложно устроенным. Наибольшую площадь в нём занимали столы и стулья. Собаки обнюхали все деревянные поверхности и щели в стенах, чтобы засечь возможные тайники, но так ничего и не обнаружили. Единственная оставшаяся возможность — квартира под баром.

— Гриллби, веди нас в свою квартиру. Немедленно! — приказал скелет, скрестив руки на груди.

Элементаль спокойно отложил свою газету и неторопливо встал.

— Для тебя всё, что угодно, — он снова высокомерно улыбнулся.

С гвардейцами на хвосте Гриллби спустился по лестнице прямиком к двери своего жилища, а затем начал искать в кармане нужный ключ, что можно было буквально увидеть дым, вырывающийся из черепа Папируса.

— Ах, вот и он! — элементаль торжественно ухмыльнулся, поднимая ключ в воздух.

— Спасибо, что успел до утра! — крикнул скелет уже на пределе своего терпения.

Отперев дверь, Гриллби вошёл внутрь и жестом пригласил гостей.

— Пожалуйста, чувствуйте себя как дома!

Папирус прошёл мимо этого надменного куска дерьма и тут же пожалел об этом. Он встал как вкопанный, а его обычно хмурое лицо всё перекосилось. Да это не квартира… Это блядский клуб!

Мебель и шторы были с леопардовым принтом. Повсюду были лавовые лампы. На стенах висели двусмысленные картины, а некоторые из них… были очень однозначными. Папирус не решился дотрагиваться здесь хоть до чего-то. На самом деле, у него были мысли сжечь сапоги, которые коснулись плюшевого ковра на полу. 

К счастью, собаки плохо видели, что облегчало его положение. Должны же эти шавки обыскать здесь всё. Папирус искренне надеялся, что здесь ничего не светится ультрафиолетом.

— Это ты, дорогой? — послышался женский голос из смежной комнаты.

Дверь открылась, и в проёме стояли две молодые и скудно одетые девушки. Одна из них была в слишком короткой футболке и крошечных шортиках, другая в сексуальном нижнем белье и подвязках. Позади них была видна со вкусом обставленная спальня, в которой особенно выделялась шикарная кровать, застеленная шёлковыми простынями.

— Ох, ты привёл гостей! — пискнула та, что в футболке. — Вечер становится всё лучше!

Догами поднял лапой свою чёлку, чтобы лучше рассмотреть девушек. Его язык свис, а хвост вилял бесконтрольно. Догаресса, которая давно не вызывала в нём бурных чувств, грубо дёрнула своего мужа за ухо и притянула к себе. Догго слышал с их стороны только тихое бормотание: «Таким я бы позволил себя погладить…»

— Нет, извини, любимая, — ответил Гриллби, присаживаясь на диван. — Эти прекрасные дамы и господа хотят лишь закончить обыск. Но потом я найду время для вас. 

Девушки вздохнули в унисон. Та, что в сексуальном белье, подошла к остолбеневшему скелету и провела своим нежным пальцем по эмблеме на его левой груди. 

— И здесь такой сильный мужчина в униформе… — расстроено мурлыкнула она.

Папирус не знал, что ответить. Он лишь смотрел вслед девушкам, которые, покачивая бёдрами и хихикая, вернулись в спальню.

Нужно сконцентрироваться! То, что они здесь делают, очень важно! Они, в конце концов, ищут… Они ищут… Что, блять, они искали ещё раз…?


	3. Месяц спустя

Красный и синий Сансы сидели на скамейке в парке, наблюдая за несерьёзной дракой Папируса и Андайн и застенчиво хихикающей неподалёку от бушующего дуэта Альфис.

День выдался довольно тихий, и они все освободились немного раньше, чтобы провести вечер вместе. Чтобы приносить какую-то пользу, красный Санс взял на себя нелегальную палатку с хот-догами в Хотленде другого себя. У того, таким образом, появлялось больше времени, которое можно было перенаправить на часовые смены, а значит и на увеличение доходов. У маленьких скелетов всё ещё оставались некоторые разногласия, но в какой-то момент им стало понятно, что под их скорлупками из фальшивых улыбок, плохих шуток и приступов гнева скрывались неплохие ядра. В конце концов, они застряли в этой ситуации вместе. Хорошо было и то, что Папирус не стал рассказывать о том неприятном инциденте на диване четыре недели назад. Кто знает, как бы на это отреагировал его старший брат.

Не так то просто было объяснить другим монстрам, откуда вдруг взялся третий скелет. Они остановились на версии с потерянным когда-то давно кузеном. Папирус долго не соглашался лгать своим друзьям, но вскоре осознал, насколько трудно объяснить реальные обстоятельства. Тем более, что их новый брат отказывался рассказывать, откуда он. Всё это было так загадочно.

Красный Санс отпил немного из своей спортивной бутылки. Снаружи было не видно, что находится внутри, но синий Санс не мог не услышать запах горчицы. За последний месяц их новый брат действительно много спал и выпивал. Будто по щелчку переключателя, он начал отстраняться от реальности всё сильнее. Но синий Санс не осуждал. Когда Папирус ещё был ребёнком, он и сам сидел с бутылкой кетчупа на детской площадке так же, чтобы никто не замечал. Некоторые эпизоды депрессии могут быть просто сильнее других. И тогда остаётся только убивать время, неважно как. К сожалению, их гость не хотел рассказывать, что случилось, но синий Санс был уверен, что это как-то связано с другим Папирусом, поэтому со времени того таинственного события Х не напоминал ему о нём.

Он откинулся назад и вздохнул. Его младший брат попал в шутливый захват Андайн и умолял о пощаде. Все трое рассмеялись, когда монстр-рыба "намылила" его череп костяшками своих пальцев. Было так приятно видеть, как эти двое беззаботно играют. Те трудные времена были так далеко в прошлом, что маленький скелет едва ли мог их чётко вспомнить.

Синий Санс краем глаза заметил, что его двойник лишь сильнее погрузился в себя, когда Папирус упал на землю и радостно рассмеялся. Андайн помогла ему подняться и по-дружески хлопнула по плечу так, что высокий скелет чуть не оказался на земле снова.

Он повернулся к другому себе с обыкновенной ленивой улыбкой, увидев, как тот уставился на траву.

— Хорошая была идея, прийти сюда, — спокойно сказал синий Санс.

— Что? О, ну да… Им, кажется, весело.

— Может пойдём и немного позлим их? — маленький скелет подмигнул своему двойнику.

— Нет… Мне нравится, как здесь спокойно. В моём мире нельзя вот так просто сидеть на скамейке в парке. Задержишься слишком надолго и обязательно получишь нож между рёбер.

— Вау, звучит сказочно. Я думаю, это очень впечатляюще, что ты вообще выжил там с одним-то очком здоровья.

— Не моя заслуга… — ответил красный Санс более раздражённо, чем раньше.

— Да, точно. Твой босс.

— Хмм…

— Ты говорил с тех пор с Гастером? — спросил синий Санс и откинулся немного назад, чтобы держать младшего брата в поле зрения.

— Нет. А ты?

— Пока нет, к сожалению… Есть такое чувство, что он скрывается тщательнее, чем раньше.

— Не волнуйся. Он знает, что делает.

— Я это заметил, когда он упал в Ядро.

Красный Санс насмешливо фыркнул и сделал ещё один глоток из своей бутылки.

Синий Санс, однако, задался вопросом, почему Гастера не было видно так давно. Потому что человек в этот раз даже не показался? Что если бывший королевский учёный уничтожил аномалию, перенеся в другой мир его двойника? Возможно, таков был план. Но Гастер не был настолько эгоистичен. Ради каких целей нужно было разделять их гостя с его братом? Особенно если это так сильно сказывалось на нём. Ему срочно нужно было переговорить с прошлым королевским учёным. У Санса было несколько идей, где можно найти его бывшего шефа, но его беспокоило, что другой он реагировал на это отторжением. Возможно, ему не хотелось возвращаться в свой мир. Да и какое право он имеет, отправлять настолько потрёпанного монстра с одним очком здоровья обратно в этот ад? Так или иначе, вся ситуация была странной. Чувствовалось, что что-то не сходится. Он об этом не знал, но нечто точно случилось. Возможно, пришло время для честного разговора.

***

 

Папирус сидел рядом со своим домом, встряхивая кастрюлю над старым кемпинговым грилем. Он провёл учёт всех своих нынешних средств и выяснил, что при обычном стиле жизни всё его золото будет исчерпано за какие-то три месяца. Ему был просто необходим этот дом в Сноудине, чтобы поймать человека и свергнуть Андайн. При условиях жёсткой экономии, высокий скелет мог бы продержаться дополнительно ещё где-то два месяца. Именно поэтому он отказал себе в чём только можно: кабельном телевиденье, интернете, общем с его пропавшим братом телефонном тарифе и подписках на журналы, принадлежащие в основном тоже Сансу. Электричество Папирус старался беречь на каждом шагу. Вот почему он разрыл на чердаке старое снаряжение для кемпинга. Поддерживая огонь в маленьком гриле при помощи угля, собиравшего пыль в мешках на том же чердаке годами, можно было не использовать плиту или духовку для готовки. Это четыре киловатта в час, которые ему удавалось сэкономить. 0,22 монеты, в пересчёте на золото. А за неделю 1,54. Может, не так уж много, но лучше, чем ничего. Вместо же лампочек, высокий скелет использовал свечи. Он даже и не знал, что их у них так много. У Санса был какой-то ебучий фетиш?

Но Папирус пошёл ещё дальше. Он никогда не был фанатом вредной пищи, так что решил выращивать овощи самостоятельно. Бывшая комната Санса теперь была адаптирована под это. Высокий скелет нашёл на чердаке и в гараже всё, что хоть отдалённо напоминало цветочный горшок и другую подходящую тару. Из леса он ненавязчиво украл землю и перетащил мешки к себе домой. Неплохая вышла тренировка. Затем он рассадил семена различных трав и овощей. Через окно растения получали достаточно света, а поскольку в доме было довольно тепло и без отопления, они не мёрзли. Если на стенах начала бы появляться плесень, то это уже явно не проблема Папируса, ведь, как только кончится золото, ему придётся съехать. В общей сложности, ему удавалось экономить 933,23 монеты в месяц. Даже если эта сумма казалась значительной, и на мгновение мелькала мысль, почему Папирус не жил так раньше, стоило только принюхаться к своей одежде, чтобы отбросить её. Просто отвратительно. Он существовал как проклятое животное. Скелету приходилось иногда носить одну и ту же одежду несколько дней подряд (что уже было немыслимо и требовало огромных усилий), но и использовать не слишком грязную посуду, чтобы экономить воду.

Как только еда в кастрюле была готова, Папирус забрал её и вылил на угли ведро растаявшего снега. Он никогда не тратил много, так что это небольшая потеря.

Отбросы скелет выбросил в яму за домом и вымыл гриль талой водой, затем сложил прибор в гараже и, наконец, отправился поужинать в гостиную, стараясь не споткнуться в темноте дома о ковёр. Папирус осторожно нащупал перед собой диван и аккуратно поставил тарелку на подушку, стараясь не повредить обивку, и поднял зажигалку с подлокотника. Оставалось только дойти до подоконника, где были первые свечи, а остальное просто детский сад. Он зажёг фитиль и, наконец, мог разглядеть хоть что-то. Занавески, очевидно, Папирусу пришлось снять, чтобы ничего не загорелось. К счастью, на окнах были ещё и рулонные шторы, обеспечивающие неприкосновенность частной жизни.

Расправившись так ещё с пятью сотнями свечей, высокий скелет, наконец, мог сесть со своей тарелкой на диван. На мгновение он просто замер и огляделся. Выглядело как блядский монастырь. Снаружи начинался шторм, а в такое время было особенно темно, иначе можно было бы слегка сократить освещение. Кроме того, было… тихо. Это было особенно неприятным моментом для высокого скелета, особенно после отказа от телевизора и стереосистемы. Большой дом был пуст и уныл.

Папирус снял свои красные сапоги и вытянул ноги на диване. Он бы никогда не рискнул повредить дорогую кожу обивки каблуками. С отвращением, скелет посмотрел на грязную вилку, прежде чем подцепить ей пищу и отправить себе в рот.

Конечно, Папирус всегда знал, что его брат рано или поздно разрушит ему всю жизнь, но не больше же, чем в обычных масштабах. Невозможно было представить, что эта пустая трата пространства вызовет такой кризис своей смертью.

Возможно, было немного слишком ломать своего старшего брата морально и делать его буквально личной собственностью, но он и так всегда контролировал маленького скелета. Так было лучше для них обоих. Папирус знал, что наступит такой день, когда его не будет рядом, чтобы защитить брата. И понимал, даже если и не хотел признавать, что это будет худшим событием в его жизни. Этот маленький ленивый пьяница был единственной слабостью Папируса и принёс намного больше боли, чем можно было предположить. Особенно после того, как рейды не дали ни крупицы информации.

Высокий скелет пытался преобразить чувство потери в что-то более привычное — гнев.

В конце концов, это же вина самого Санса! Если бы он больше заботился о себе и тренировался, такого бы не случилось! Бесполезная жизнь встретила свой бесславный конец! И честно… Если бы какие-то другие монстры уже не сделали, Папирус лично бы раскрошил череп старшему брату! Медленно превратил его в кучу пыли! За все его походы в бар! За то, что отлынивал от работы и злил Андайн! И за все те случаи, когда он появлялся под дверью спальни своего младшего брата, плача и дрожа, когда у него случался очередной кошмар…!

Папирус поднялся, сотрясаясь от ярости, и с размаху бросил тарелку в стену. Пища растеклась по стене, а осколки остались на разбросанными на ковре.  
На мгновение высокий скелет замер, тяжело дыша и сжимая кулаки, но затем странно спокойно расслабил руки, и грязная вилка упала на пол. Сдавшись, Папирус опустился на диван, поставив локти на колени и закрыв лицо руками.

***

 

— Ух! Тут так много видов!

— Решай быстрей, Папирус! Мы тоже хотим доброженое! — жаловалась Андайн.

— Мне нужно больше времени! — ответил высокий скелет, сморщив носовые косточки.

— Но мы-то уже знаем, что хотим взять! Да, Альфис?

— Я… Я… Д-да…! — робко заикалась монстр-ящерица.

Два высоких монстра продолжали бороться за первое место в очереди, и Альфис предпочла сделать несколько шагов в сторону от них.

— Что возьмёшь? — спросил синий Санс своего двойника, лениво улыбаясь.

— Думаю, шоколадное. С горчицей сверху на вкус просто фантастика.

— Хей, я делаю то же самое, только с ванильным и кетчупом.

— Звучит как пиздецки больная херня, — красный Санс нахмурил лоб.

— Тебе надо попробовать. Я называю это «томатонирнадо». Оно просто сдувает все дурные мысли из головы, — синий Санс подмигнул.

— Боже мой! Я этого не слышал! — вмешался Папирус.

Это заставило обоих Сансов улыбнуться. Злить Папируса было неимоверно весело.

Двадцать минут, и каждый получил своё доброженое. Альфис взяла лимонное и банановое, Андайн мятное и с грецким орехом*. Папирус, наконец-то, остановился на малиновом и с лесными ягодами. Поскольку остальные монстры запретили двум маленьким скелетам наливать что-либо поверх добророженого по соображениям этики и эстетики, синий Санс взял ванильное с миндалём. Красный, в это время, задумчиво пялился на порцию в своей руке. В его вафельном рожке было два шарика: шоколадный и вишнёвый. Вишня была любимым вкусом его брата, когда тот был маленьким… Каким-то образом он вновь почувствовал связь с Папирусом, и это было ужасно.

— Х-хей, ничего, если я пойду домой? — сказал одетый в чёрное скелет, остановившись.

Все обернулись и посмотрели на маленького монстра явно разочарованно.

— Уже сейчас? — грустно спросил Папирус.

— Это всё из-за горчицы? И без неё ведь не так уж и плохо! — добавила Андайн.

— Н-нет, не из-за горчицы. Я-я просто нехорошо себя чувствую.

— Тогда мне лучше проводить тебя домой, — вмешался синий Санс, положив руку на плечо своему двойнику. — Чтобы ты не потерялся по дороге.

— Жаль, но так, наверное, будет лучше… Желаю тебе скорейшего выздоровления! Мы обязательно восполним всё позже!

— С-спасибо…

Когда группы монстров разделились и направились в противоположных направлениях, монстр-рыба случайно задела своим доброженым плечевой сустав Папируса. Тот вздрогнул от внезапного холода и стёр пятно перчаткой. Андайн рассмеялась, и Альфис хихикала вместе с ней.

— Эй, Андайн! — насмешливо сказал синий Санс, повернувшись к ней в пол-оборота.

— Не смей произносить это, Санс! — крикнул Папирус.

Старший монстр только улыбнулся шире.

— Я предупреждаю тебя! — Папирус пригрозил ему указательным пальцем.

— Нет причин обращаться с моим братом так холодно.

— О боже мой! Санс!

Но до того, как младший скелет успел подбежать к своим братьям, они телепортировались. Андайн и Альфис настолько были увлечены комичностью этой сцены, что даже не заметили, насколько внезапным было исчезновение их друзей.

Два маленьких скелета оказались прямо в гостиной своего дома. Синий Санс сразу воспользовался возможностью и быстро направился на кухню, чтобы добавить кетчуп на своё мороженое. К счастью, ничто не мешало ему дать себе волю в собственных четырёх стенах. По крайней мере, пока не было Папируса. Маленький скелет вернулся в гостиную, заметив, что его двойник так и не сдвинулся с места. Тот безотрывно смотрел на тающее в его руках доброженое, которое уже понемногу начало капать на ковёр. Только сейчас здешний Санс заметил, что его двойник трясся, всеми силами сдерживая слёзы. Но чем больше мороженого просачивалось через его пальцы, тем громче становились его всхлипывания, переходящие в рыдания.

Синий Санс предположил, что у другого него случился срыв, как это обычно бывало. Особенно после больших доз горчицы. Видимо, в этот раз эмоциональная вспышка была сильнее и глубже, чем обычно. Красный Санс даже не поднял глаз, когда чужая рука коснулась его плеча. Этот жест только поспособствовал новым наворачивающимся слезам.

— Эй… — осторожно начал синий Санс, глядя на другого себя. — Что случилось?

Одетый в чёрное скелет попытался стереть слёзы и выронил мороженое из рук. С мокрым звуком тающая масса растеклась по полу. Это сломало в нём последние барьеры. Маленький монстр громко плакал, закрыв лицо руками. Просто инсталляция всей его жизни. Никому не нужное бесполезное месиво. Ему казалось, будто его младший брат, любовь всей его жизни, снова выскользнул прямо из его неуклюжих рук. Это всё так несправедливо!

Красный Санс раздражённо стряхнул чужую руку со своего плеча. Ему так хотелось просто взять и обвинить другого себя во всём. Но это было бы совершенно несправедливо. Тот ведь просто пытался помочь.

— Ты не поймёшь… — пробормотал одетый в чёрное скелет и отодвинулся, пытаясь получить больше пространства.

— Тогда пришло время всё объяснить, — тихо сказал другой монстр, облизывая своё мороженое, покрытое кетчупом.

— Он не всегда такой плохой, понимаешь? — было похоже, что плачущий Санс пытался оправдать своё положение дел. — У нас были и хорошие времена! — он посмотрел на пол и потёр левое плечо правой рукой. — Я скучаю по нему, ладно?!

Синий Санс внимательно слушал, наблюдая за другим собой. Он вернулся к входу на кухню и выбросил остатки своего мороженого в корзину. Видимо, этот сварливый придурок наконец соизволил поговорить.

— Но если он постоянно бьёт тебя и держит как личного питомца, возможно стоит пересмотреть своё отношение к нему. Даже если это тяжело.

— Он причинял мне боль для моего же блага! Когда я пропускал тренировки, когда у меня были дыры в защите, когда я был небрежен… Босс просто хотел защитить меня! — лицо красного Санса окрасилось от смущения. — И иногда он делал мне больно, потому что я этого хотел… — пробормотал он тихо.

— Ты хотел, чтобы тебя избивали?

Одетый в чёрное скелет очень надеялся, что его двойник просто не услышит последнее предложение. Что ж, не повезло. Он сжал зубы, держась так, будто Папирус приходился ему не братом, а партнёром. В конце концов, это было гораздо ближе к правде, хотя они никогда не называли это так.

— Мне просто нравится пожёстче. А Папирус любит демонстрировать силу. Мы оба в плюсе! — красный Санс смущённо посмотрел на ошеломлённое лицо другого себя. — Ах, да ладно! Будто тебе никогда не хотелось, чтобы тебя шлёпнули по заднице! — он скрестил руки на груди, а его румянец стал ярче.

— Подожди, так ты в отношениях со своим братом? И ты называешь моё томатонирнадо больным?

— В этом нет ничего больного! Н-не совсем… Я думаю… — два маленьких монстра просто уставились друг на друга, и возникло очень неприятное напряжение. — Я думал у вас всё так же! Как думаешь, насколько я удивился, когда узнал, что твой Папирус по-прежнему чёртов девственник! — он выпалил, не подумав. — П-просто ни в какое сравнение с моим братом! Вообще никаких параллелей! — красный Санс пытался оправдываться дальше, а цвет его лица становился всё более интенсивным. — Я не виноват, что моя родственная душа родилась в теле моего же брата, верно?! Я был бы рад, если бы всё было иначе! Тогда бы мне не пришлось притворяться на публике, что я его ненавижу! Может, у нас даже были бы дети! — даже если Папирус не подпустил бы ребёнка и на километр до тех пор, пока существует опасность, что он запачкает его униформу.

Синий Санс не знал, что сказать. Видимо, отношения между братьями были куда сложнее, чем ожидалось. Это бы объяснило и эту нездоровую привязанность. Страх, щепотка любви, сверху побольше подчинения и почти отсутствующая самооценка — идеальный коктейль и среда для пограничного расстройства личности. Другой он, вероятно, так боялся потерять Папируса, что это трансформировалось в слепую преданность своему младшему брату, любовь к собственному мучителю, и только чтобы остаться рядом с ним. Были ли эти чувства взаимны, синий Санс не имел ни малейшего понятия. С другой стороны, ему слишком хорошо было известно, насколько тяжело терять того единственного, кто для тебя хоть что-то значит. Слишком часто он видел, как умирает Папирус. И каждый раз был ужасен, как первый.

— Чёрт…! Не надо было вообще ничего рассказывать! Теперь ещё и голова болит! — хныкал красный Санс, стирая последние слёзы с уголков глазниц.

— Нет, всё нормально. Я же не знаю, как ваш мир работает. Скорее всего, там ваши отношения имеют больше смысла, — синий Санс пытался успокоить другого себя. — Но если тебе всё время было так плохо, почему ты не сказал?

— А что я должен был сказать? Прожужжать тебе все уши своим дерьмом о том, что мой брат по мне даже не скучает? Что он продолжает работать на свою грёбанную королевскую гвардию, даже не задумавшись обо мне?!

— Откуда тебе знать? Может он скучает так же сильно, как и ты? — сказал синий Санс, пусть даже думал, что это крайне маловероятно.

— Гастер показал мне. Я видел во сне, как Папирус с псами проводит рейды за наркотиками. И как он весь отдаётся своей работе! Заметь, без меня! И это потому, что я никому не нужен… Ни ему, ни кому-либо ещё…

Синий Санс сердито отметил, что его двойник снова солгал ему. О том, что больше не видел Гастера. Но зачем бывшему королевскому учёному создавать столько проблем? В этом не было никакого смысла. Ему нужно было переговорить со своим прошлым шефом и прояснить парочку вещей.

***

 

Несмотря на плохую погоду, Папирус покинул свой дом. Комнаты в нём были одновременно слишком пусты и полны плохих воспоминаний. На свежем воздухе ему должно стать лучше. Даже если придётся лицом встретить ураганный ветер силой в десять баллов.

Высокий скелет мог бы ещё и с пользой провести время, проверив свои ловушки в лесу. А, может быть, человек случайно затерялся в этой буре. Он пробирался через высокие сугробы в лесу, часто поднимая взгляд. Ели поблизости качались и угрожающе скрипели. Безопаснее следить за деревьями заранее, прежде чем они упадут и похоронят тебя под собой. Лес был тёмным и опасным местом. Если бы Папирус не владел своей магией так свободно и отточенно, то такая вылазка была бы чистым самоубийством. Никто, конечно, не посмеет напасть на члена гвардии, но и осторожность лишней не бывает. Толпа агрессивных монстров или же удачный удар, и тяжёлое ранение ему обеспечено. Такая травма в подземелье приравнивалась к смертельному приговору. К счастью, Папирус никогда не был серьёзно ранен в бою: его противники умирали слишком быстро. За многие годы у него появилось всего несколько шрамов, вроде двух длинных трещин возле левой глазницы. Они появились у скелета ещё в юности, когда толпа беспризорников загнала его в угол. Никто из них не выжил, но один монстр-медведь смог сломать ему череп мощным ударом лапы. Папирус так и не смог забыть эту боль. Он постоянно напоминал себе, что нельзя ни в коем случае терять над собой контроль. Раны быстро затягиваются, но шрамы остаются навсегда. Отличное наставление на будущее.

То же касалось и Санса. Боль потери старшего брата будет напоминать ему о том, что никого нельзя подпускать к себе близко. Социальные контакты, семья, друзья… Они все лишь дыра в защите, которую рано или поздно кто-нибудь да использует. Папирус понял это на собственных ошибках. Иначе он давно бы был довольно болезненно убит в этой адской дыре.

Необычный шум привлёк внимание скелета. В подлеске были заметны странные мерцающие огни, и, несмотря на сильный ветер, можно было различить шёпот нескольких голосов. Осторожно жестокий монстр прокрался через кусты ближе, стараясь двигаться с подветренной стороны, чтобы не привлечь лишнего внимания. Папирус присел рядом с толстым деревом и размахнул листья подлеска. Здесь, прямо посреди леса, очевидно, находилась маленькая семья монстров. Мать, отец и два ребёнка. Они выглядели странно, словно помесь хомяка и ящерицы. Даже взрослые монстры были довольно маленькими и едва бы достали хищному скелету хотя бы до колена.

По всей видимости, мать семейства пыталась отыскать дорогу при помощи фонарика. «Большая ошибка,» — подумал Папирус, дьявольски усмехнувшись.

— Быстрее! Нам надо пройти, пока буря не кончилась! Это единственный шанс перейти лес! Никакой монстр в такую погоду не выйдет! — говорил отец, помогая детям перелезть через разлагающийся ствол упавшего дерева.

Ах, это, наверное, одна из тех семей, что большую часть дня прятались и выползали, только когда горизонт был чист, прямо как тараканы. Многие жили так. По крайней мере, те, кто слишком слаб, чтобы защитить себя. Папирус почувствовал свой растущий охотничий азарт и уже совершенно забыл про ловушки.

Для таких монстров, как он, эта милая семья не более чем лёгкий опыт, способ стать ещё сильнее. С паршивой овцы хоть шерсти клок. Высокий скелет продолжил красться за своей добычей. Конечно, он мог бы решить всё двумя призванными костями, но ему хотелось видеть написанный на их лицах ужас.

Выйдя на поляну, маленькие монстры ненадолго остановились. Отец вытащил из рюкзака карту, но тут же выронил в снег. От ветра бумага разрывалась по краям, там, где маленькие когти тщетно пытались её удержать. Очевидно, они потерялись. Какая неудача. Лицо Папируса омрачилось от жажды крови.

Нерешительно отец взял своих детей за руки и повёл в выбранном направлении. Особенно опасный момент, ведь они никак не могли спрятаться. Ещё до того, как у семьи появились какие-либо шансы отреагировать, из земли выросли костяные стены. Путей в сторону не осталось, и маленькие монстры могли бежать только лишь глубже в лес.

Отец обернулся и спрятал детей за спиной. Из темноты леса были видны лишь два красных огонька.

— БЕЖИМ! — крикнула мать, и семейство немедленно начало двигаться.

Папирус усмехнулся и последовал за своей добычей, держась, однако, на некотором расстоянии. Со своими длинными ногами он мог бы сократить расстояние в один момент, но ему доставляла удовольствие эта маленькая погоня. У них изначально не было никаких шансов. Это просто игра кошки с мышью. Конец уже предрешён, но фактор веселья исключать нельзя.

Всякий раз, когда его жертвы пытались бежать в неправильном направлении, на их пути появлялись стены, направляя на верный курс.

— Быстрее! Бегите! Я выиграю время! — крикнул отец сквозь шторм, толкая свою семью вперёд.

Набравшись мужества, монстр-хомяк развернулся и встретил противника лицом к лицу. Папирус замедлил шаг, неторопливо приближаясь к своей жертве. Так у него тут доброволец, идущий на смерть. Забавно, что кто-то постоянно играет в героя. Конечно, он и сам поступал так ради своего брата, но Папирус хотя бы способен был постоять за себя.

Отец поднял ветку и выставил перед собой, всё сильнее дрожа по мере приближения тонкой фигуры. Скелет. Раса монстров, наиболее способная к магии, после правящей династии. Хомяк знал, что это конец, но не собирался так просто сдаваться этой груде костей!

Правый глаз Папируса угрожающе светился красным. На самом деле, не было никакой нужды в такой магии. Это требовало волевых усилий и предназначалось для куда более опасных врагов, но эффект того стоил. Его маленькая жертва трепетала и… пыталась угрожать Великому Папирусу веткой? Скелету пришлось призвать огромные усилия и все свои внутренние ресурсы, чтобы не рассмеяться.

— Не приближайся! — крикнул отец, поднимая палку выше.

— А то что? — высокий монстр усмехнулся, сделав шаг вперёд. — Ты вычистишь мне остатки ужина между зубов своей зубочисткой?

— Я предупредил! — сказал хомяк, замахиваясь.

Приложив все свои силы, отец кинул палку во врага, но ветер отбросил её в кусты. Папирус бросил безразличный взгляд на «оружие», а затем полностью сфокусировался на своей обескураженной жертве. Тот сделал несколько шагов назад, прежде чем полностью повернуться и побежать в через поляну. Папирус поднял руку, и несколько костей появилось на его пути, но неожиданно маленький монстр побежал прямо на них и, врезавшись, приземлился прямо на задницу. Скелет, которого всё это действительно забавляло, направился прямо к нему. Нельзя больше было играть с этим неудачником, иначе другие могли бы уйти.

Большая рука схватила хомяка за голову и подняла его. Дрожа, отец взглянул в красные мерцающие глаза своего палача. Улыбка того стала ещё более кровожадной, и он усилил захват. Простое движение размозжило голову маленького монстра. Пушистое тело обратилось в пыль, унесённую ветром. Как и ожидалось, опыта с этого неудачника не было почти никакого, но как же это было приятно!

— Идём, дети, быстрее! — направляла мать своих отпрысков через заросли леса.

— Но, мама, я больше не могу! — младший монстр плакал, стоя на месте.

— Всё хорошо, мой дорогой, мы справимся! Но надо ещё чуточку потерпеть. Ради меня, хорошо? — сказала мать, ласково положив покрытую мехом руку на плечо своего младшего ребёнка.

Они улыбнулись друг другу. «Скоро мы будем в безопасности,» — вот что подумал младший ребёнок, до того, как длинная заострённая кость выстрелила из зарослей, словно стрела, пронзив голову его матери. На одно мгновенье её тело пригвоздило к дереву, а следом оно обратилось в пыль.

— Раз, два, три, четыре, пять, я иду искать! Кто не спрятался, я не виноват! — раздался мрачный голос Папируса из темноты леса.

Старший ребёнок сразу убежал без оглядки. Так бегала половина подземелья. Слабаки не могут по-другому! Младший, с другой стороны, остался на месте, глядя на торчащую из дерева кость.

— Мама…? — прошептал он сломанно, не замечая двух красных сапог прямо у себя за спиной.

Маленький монстр-хомяк со слезами на глазах посмотрел наверх, всё ещё не двигаясь. Не говоря ни слова, Папирус поднял ногу и раздавил свою жертву. Слабое тело быстро превратилось в пыль. Это третий, остался ещё один. Хищная улыбка скелета всё расширялась.

Последний ребёнок бежал так быстро, как мог. Не было ни малейшего шанса, что его отец или младший брат выжили. А если он задержится, то тоже встретит такой конец. Но бездумно бегая по заснеженному лесу, ребёнок не заметил натянутую тонкую леску и задел её. Тут же из-под сугробов вырвалась стальная клетка, запершая хомяка. В страхе его маленькие руки потянулись к решёткам. Он совершенно точно пойман. От отчаяния он попытался пролезть через прутья, но это было безнадёжно.

— Посмотрим, — раздался угрожающий голос. — Кто же это попался в мою ловушку?

Ребёнок чувствовал, как его душа колотится в груди. Страх в его широко раскрытых глазах можно было чуть ли не попробовать на вкус.

Скелет присел рядом с клеткой и посмотрел на свою маленькую добычу. Ему нравилось иметь такой контроль и власть. Приятная дрожь прошла через его позвоночник.

— Тебе повезло, мелкий пиздюк. Эту ловушку я сделал специально для человека, — он наклонился немного ниже к ребёнку. — А знаешь, что мы здесь делаем с людьми?

— И-их н-надо у-уби-вать…?

— Кажется, кое-кто не пропускал уроки в школе, — сказал скелет и снова выпрямился. — Именно поэтому мы с моим братом встроили небольшую особенность в эту ловушку. Хочешь увидеть?

Ребёнок попытался что-то сказать, но Папирус лишь ухмыльнулся и нажал на кнопку в верхней части клетки. Шипы тут же выстрелили из металлического пола, изрешетив всё на своём пути. Ветер пронёс пыль между решёток, и высокий скелет довольно вздохнул. «То, что доктор прописал,» — подумал Папирус. Сейчас он мог бы стерпеть одну сигарету.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Вообще там было ясменниковое, но, бож, я не думаю, что кто-нибудь вообще знает, каково оно на вкус. Сойдёмся на чём-то более привычном.

**Author's Note:**

> Тамблер автора http://dasviereck.tumblr.com/  
> Мой акк на фикбуке https://ficbook.net/authors/2249921  
> Если есть вопросы любого толка https://vk.com/art_of_laziness


End file.
